The Nutcracker prince
by moonbird
Summary: Very loosely based on "The Nutcracker and the mouse king." Orphaned Marie leads a very poor life, in all her life no one wanted her. Then one christmas day she comes into the possession of a nutcracker, a toy no one else wanted so Marie takes it upon herself to look after this nutcracker. Though then in the middle of the night odd things happens, is the nutcracker what he seems?
1. The unwanted

For many people, Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year.

Even though December is the darkest and coldest of all months, It is also a month where every street will be filled with a warm soft light, and warmth will seem to flow from every shop and every window. Peoples smiles just seems a little more warm, a little more genuine.

Excited children will run around and wonder what will be there for them under the christmas tree this year.

Maria as well, loved Christmas just as much as anyone. Even if she already knew there wouldn't be a christmas present for her under the tree even though she was a child to. For as it happened, Maria was very poor.

She had no parents and no family, Maria was just a poor orphan whom lived at the orphanage and was send out into the city to help clean up, deliver food and sell various items to earn her own keep at the cities orphanage.

At summer Maria was usually tasked with selling flowers, her innocent face and large blue eyes often helped people opening up their pockets out of pity. In winter though, there were no flowers to sell, the closest to it was just pieces of holly.

And Maria walked the street with her little basket containing the green prickly plant with the red berries that was traditional for the season.

"Piece of holly!" Maria offered the people walking past her. "Pieces of holly! A bit of decoration for christmas, pieces of holly!" There wasn't much luck this day, people were busy minding their own business, the snow had slowed a lot of people down and they were eager to go home. This didn't look good for Maria… If she didn't fulfill her quota Madame Bates would be very cross. The punishments for not fulfilling ones quota could wary, sometimes it meant having to go to bed without dinner. Other times it meant scrubbing the floor…. At worst though it could mean sleeping in the cold wet basement which was a cruel punishment, for that place were filled with mice and didn't even have a bed, as well was there holes in the wall which would make the room as cold as the outside, which could be very cold indeed, especially here at winter where the snow laid thick outside.

Maria though would prefer to be able to eat as well as she was starting to get rather hungry, things though didn't ligthen up and Marie did not manage to sell anymore holly so it was with a hung head she returned to the run down orphanage and a very angry Madame Bates.

"Is this all you could do?" Madame Bates asked. "Honestly, here I am working day and night to take care of you snot nosed children and you can't even sell a bit of Holly?" she asked.

The rest of the children swallowed as they all stepped away, afraid to be caught in the cross fire.

"I'm sorry Madame." Maria looked down. "Please, may I go to the dining hall?" she asked. "My stomach is starting to hurt."

"Eat? She wants to eat! What kind of cheek!" Madame Bates huffed. "Like everybody else you were just left on my door step, and it was up to me to take care of you! You're ugly, ungreateful and entirely unpleasent. No wonder not even your mother wants you." she snorted making Marie squint her eyes.

"I'm sorry madame." Maria swallowed, trying to keep back her tears.

"Here's what you're going to do!" Madame Bates then stated as she crossed her arms. "There's a big Christmas party in town today, there will be a lot of people, many of them will even be drunk. You will go there and sell every last little bit of Holly. Then you may eat."

"The entire basket?" Marie asked. "But that's impossible."

"Didn't you hear me?" Madame Bates asked in a snap. "So if you want to eat you better get started, NOW!" she shouted.

That made Maria jump and she turned around to run back into town through the snow.

To find the place the christmas party took place wasn't very hard, it was the great town hall and it was bathed in light. Looking through the window could Maria see the great lines of tables filled with christmas cakes and other goods. What really drew Maria's eyes to it though was enormous christmas tree standing right there in the middle.

There seemed to be a glass ball on every branch, glittering from all the candle lights attached to the tree, small drums, angels and soldiers hung from their branches and then of course un top was a magnificent golden star!

Under the tree there was a ton of toys! There were dolls, teddy bears, wooden toy muskets, colorful scarfs and everything you could ever dream off. It looked like something from a real genuine fairy tale.

Everything inside just looked so great and wonderful, and deep inside Maria couldn't help but feel the jalousie rising.

Any moment now people would come and eat until they were ready to vomit, children would get all the presents and start to play with them and Maria… wasn't allowed any of it. It was so unfair to say the least! What she wouldn't do for just one single present, she didn't care what it was, if only it was something nice she could call her own. Perhaps a new pair of woolen gloves would be nice, her fingers were freezing already and they were bound to become numb before long. Yes! Woolen gloves for a christmas present, Marisa would like that. But of course, that was not to happen.

And yes it went exactly as Maria had anticipated, soon all the adults came with their children in tow, and the children would zoom straight to the tree with all the presents while the adults headed for the table with all the wine bottles.

A poor woman had to shout at the children. "Only one present each! Only one each! Otherwise there wont be enough for everyone!"

"But how will this regiment be able to function without its captain?!" A boy asked angrily as he held up a box of tin soldiers and then a bigger figure of a tin general.

"Well, if you pick the soldiers then maybe your parents will buy you the general when it's really christmas." The kind lady offered.

"But that's days away!" The boy complained. "You'll want the regiment to be leader less for so long!"

Maria just wanted to punch the boy. Didn't he know how lucky he was to get anything at all? Though she knew that if she did that she would be thrown out and then she wouldn't be able to sell any holly at all. And thusly she placed herself beside the opening with her basket and held up the little piece of green. "Holly for Christmas." she asked. "Holly for Christmas."

There was no luck though, people were to busy getting to all the goods inside and ones they got out again they were to drunk to bother with Holly.

Soon it became dark outside and even colder while the inside remained light and warm, people were cheering and laughing, children were playing with their toys and it became obvious that the toys were just a clever plan so the children wouldn't bother their parents.  
Ones again Maria peered through the window to get a glimpse of the beautiful christmas tree, and she realised that every single present was gone…. That is all but one.

Because laying there under the tree all alone was an odd doll like thing. It looked like a soldier, except he had big round eyes and a square mouth with exposed teethes, though he looked quiet odd. While his upper body was square and stout, his legs were tiny and looked like they wouldn't be able to lift the stout body, his head were even larger and he was all out of proportions! The odd little man had a blue painted uniform and a big white beard seemingly made from cotton, yet the moustacio was black! How very strange. It was a nutcracker, laying there utterly alone, left by himself.

That is until one girl picked it up and held it up in front of the boy from before. "Here's your general!" she stated in a mean smile. "He can leads your troops into battle!"

"Ew no!" The boy exclaimed. "He's ugly! Why would I want him?" he asked. "You'll take it!"

"There is no way!" The girl exclaimed. "He'll destroy my tea parties looking so ugly! Look at those eyes, he looks scary like that! Can he even blink?" she asked reffering to the large round and unblinking eyes painted on his square face. "He'll make my dolls faint from fright! Hey Clara! You'll take him!" she shouted just throwing the nutcracker at another girl hitting her in the head with it.

"AUW!" The girl cried then looked down. "Don't be so mean! Why would I ever want such a thing, it looks stupid!" she exclaimed kicking the poor nutcracker away which made Maria gasp in horror.

Then another boy grinned and kicked him to, suddenly it seemed like everyone had taken a liking to this game of kicking and throwing the poor nut cracker and each kick made it hurt Maria's insides.

And then suddenly a big _*Snap*_ sounded, as the arm broke off the nutcracker making the girl hold him disappointed. "And now it's broken! What a piece of trash." she rolled her eyes throwing the doll over her shoulder so it landed lifeless on the floor.

"NO!" Maria shouted by the sight, no one heard her though. The noise from inside was to loud and the children to busy trying to find something else to do while the broken nutcracker on the floor was already forgotten. Marie swallowed by the sight of it then slowly dropped down under the window, down in the snow.

* * *

The party went on, and Maria tried to sell some more Holly but still there was no luck, not even as people started to go home. Parents with red faces and children clutching their presents and then suddenly… It was all quiet.

It was at that time Maria took a deep breath, and then dared to peak into the great town hall.

The candles had all burned down leaving the room in darkness, yet still the decorations were still glittering and the room was warm, somehow it all looked just as wonderful as before, even if it was now empty.

There were left overs from all the christmas treats and Marie just couldn't help her self but pick up a cookie and bite into the sweet treat.

It was indeed delicious, the ginger and orange taste simply melted on Marie's tongue and she closed her eyes in enjoyment.

That though was when Marie stopped, and she turned her head to see the nutcracker from before, still laying on the floor where he had been left with his face down and the arm missing. Slowly Marie removed the cookie from her mouth and instead walked over to the nutcracker. Carefully she sat down and reached for the nutcracker. She hesitated slightly but then finally gently picked up the wooden toy and turned him around to be faced with his round eyes and big square teethes.

Maria looked sadly at the nutcracker and laid a hand on the side of his head. "Poor nutcracker, you don't deserve this." she said. "You didn't do anything wrong and those children were kicking you… That's not the worst part though is it?" she asked looking at the nutcracker, and his big round eyes looked back, somehow looking very sad as if he knew what she was saying. "I know, the worst part is when no one wants you. I know that feeling, no one wants me either." Maria admitted then looked at his left shoulder where an arm was missing. "Oh no your arm, it must be somewhere around here!" Maria stated as she looked around and then finally saw it, laying under the christmas tree. Immediately Maria picked up the arm and then carefully put it back into place, though sadly she noted it was still loose and as such she ripped off a piece of her skirt to tie around the arm as a sling. "There, now just be careful with it for a while!" she asked.

The nutcracker didn't respond but just looked at Maria with those empty eyes that looked genuinely sad, not just sad but outright heartbroken and Maria swallowed then hugged the nutcracker close.

"Don't be sad please." Maria asked. "I know my home is not as warm or nice as any of those children, but you can come with me!" she assured. "I wont just leave you and forget you I promise, and I most certainly will not kick you! We can look after each other you and I." she assured. Then gently, as gently as Maria could she put the nutcracker inside of her coat and carried him home as if he was a precious treasure.

By the time Maria made it home, both Madame Bates and all the other children had already gone to sleep and as such Marie sneaked towards her own bed place at the attic.

Gingerly did Maria put the nutcracker in the window frame, careful not to touch nor strain his arm and then exhausted did Marie fall a sleep in her own bed.

So deep was Maria in her sleep that she didn't witness the wonder that soon after happened.

Because as the big bell tower started to ring midnight, the nutcracker slowly began to move and at the stroke of twelve he stood up and looked towards the girl in the bed.

His eyes did indeed look very sad, and that wasn't by chance because that is also how he felt. Then he drew his tiny sword and faced towards the window holding the sword high, determined to keep guard for as long as he could.

As Maria woke early next morning though, the nutcracker was back exactly the way she had left him. A lifeless item in the window.

Maria didn't mind that though, she couldn't remember anyone ever having greeted her when she woke up and she smiled at him. "Good morning Nutcracker." she said. "Feeling better? I hope so, i'm going to keep the sling on though so don't move that arm!" she asked. "I'm really sorry I need to run! I have holly to sell today!" she stated as she turned around and ran down the stairs afraid to be late.

Leaving behind the lonely nutcracker whom would dutifully wait for Maria's return.


	2. March of the mouse king

As expected Madame Bates were not at all happy that Maria had not managed to sell any holly what so ever and thusly it was back to the streets with Maria and her little basket of greenery.

"Holly for christmas." Maria offered. "Holly for Christmas!"

This time how-ever, luck seemed to shine upon Maria as a kind looking old woman took pity on her and bought several pieces of Holly, later a young man came as well holding the hand of his young sweet heart and they to bought pieces of holly to put on their door, and then yet another lady came and bought even more!  
The Christmas spirit really seemed to have taken a toll on the people and Maria was really relieved as by the end of the day her basket was finally empty and she could head home with a filled pouch heavy with coins that she dutifully handed over before rushing up to her bed.

Though as Maria reached her room she halted, because as she looked at the window frame it was empty. "Nutcracker!" Maria shouted as she rushed towards the now empty window frame, then hopelessly she started to look around the room, on the floor and under the bed but there were no sign of the doll. "No! Nutcracker!" Maria cried. "Where are you? Nutcracker!"

Just then an older woman stepped through the door. "Looking for this?" Madame Bates asked and Marie turned around to see the wooden nutcracker with the sling across his arm in Madame Bates hand.

"MY NUTCRACKER!" Maria screamed as she rushed towards Mrs Bates with outstretched hands.

Madame. Bates how-ever held up the nutcracker. "Where did you get this?" she asked.

"I… I found him!" Maria said with tears in her eyes. "Please give him back! That's mine!"

"Found him you say?" Mrs Bates asked. "You stole him didn't you? You evil child."

"NO! That's not what happened!" Maria cried. "He was cast away, I rescued him! Please! I promised him he wouldn't be forgotten like that!" she said as she jumped up and down but still couldn't reach.

"So you dug around in a trash can, that's the same as stealing." Madame Bates snorted.

"HOW?!" Maria asked as she cried. "If they didn't want him but I do, then what does it matter?" she asked. "Please give him back! Give me back my nutcracker!" she cried. "I sold all the holly today, I did good didn't I? Give me my nutcracker!" she asked.

"This ugly thing?" Madame Bates asked. "And broken to I see, firewood is the only good this thing is!"

"NO!" Maria screamed as suddenly she didn't even think but rammed directly into Mrs Bates so she fell backwards and dropped the nutcracker so it landed on the floor, immediately Maria fell to her knee and picked him up, cradling him close like he was a baby.

"You little!" Madame Bates hissed.

"Don't hurt the nutcracker!" Maria asked in a cry. "He didn't do anything wrong. I did! So… Don't give me food tonight, safe those money that's okay. Just don't hurt him!" she pleaded in a cry.

"Oh you'll be without food!" Madame Bates seethed. "And you are going to be sleeping with the rats tonight! Come on then!" she stated grabbing Maria's arm and Maria screamed as Madame Bates simply dragged her down stairs making all the other children meet up and wide-eyed look as Maria was dragged to the basement. Still though, through this entire ordeal, Maria never let go of the nutcracker and as she was thrown down in the basement Maria was satisfied that the nutcracker was still with her and hadn't gotten hurt further.

Maria smiled as she looked at the wooden face. "I'm sorry, I almost got you hurt, even though I promised I would make sure you wouldn't get hurt anymore." she swallowed. "I shouldn't have let you out of my sight, I promise that wont happen again. From now on, we'll stay together okay?" she asked.

Of course though the nutcracker didn't respond, he was after all just a lifeless piece of wood, still that didn't matter to Marie as she hugged him close and in that position fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

The basement of the orphanage was not an ideal place to sleep, it was dark, wet and fifthly. It was no secret that there were rodents down here and Marie could easily hear them crawl around in the walls and under the floor. That didn't bother Maria though, a mouse had never hurt her.

Perhaps though she should have been more worried than that, but how could she possible know that the rodents which were headed her way, they were not ordinary at all.

And then, as the clock started to ring in midnight, the mysterious thing happened again and the nutcracker started to move, and on the stroke of twelve he stood up.

Warily did the nutcracker look around, then he glanced at the sleeping Maria and then carefully picked up the moldy blanket she used, and pulled it up to cover her neck as good as he could, even if the blanket was so much bigger and heavier than he was.

Then, a voice came, from the wall.

"One, two, three, four! one, two, three, four! one, two, three, four! Pick up the pace you lazy scum!"

And with the shouts sounded multiple foot steps walking in that rhythm… this was not good.

Slowly the foot steps and voices came closer and closer, that was not all though, a drum was playing setting the pace of this march.

Maria groaned slightly then slowly her eyes opened. "What is this?" she asked in a drowsy voice. "Soldiers are marching outside?"

"No my lady, they are in the wall." The Nutcracker informed.

"What?" Marie asked then her eyes widened and she sat up. "NUTCRACKER!" she shouted. "What in the… You… You're standing!" she gaped. "And… And talking!"

"Indeed my lady." The Nutcracker acknowledged. "Please though, I must ask you to be quiet. It is unfortunate that the mouse king found me but he did, now though we have to buy as much time as we can. So if we stay quiet, it may take them longer to find this room. Don't worry though, I shall protect you! I am a brave soldier afterall!"

"The mouse king?" Maria asked. "What?"

The Nutcracker nodded. "His greatest wish is to put his big front teethe into me and gnaw until I am nothing but sawdust. He even brought an entire regiment as you can hear." he pointed out.

And Maria looked around as true enough she could hear all the foot steps coming closer and closer, the drum beating and the shout yelling. "One, two, three, four! one, two, three, four!"

"I hear them." Maria swallowed. "They are almost here."

"Yes." The nutcracker agreed. "My lady please listen to me." he asked. "When they come, do not try to fight! The bite of the mice are poisonous, if you got bitten that would truly be dangerous. Me how-ever, I am made of wood. A simple bite cannot harm me."

"But, then it'll just be you against a regiment. No! I cant allow that!" Maria stated.

"I wont have to win, I will only have to keep them at a distance until the clock strikes one." The Nutcracker then assured. "And it's almost one already, so don't worry."

"One?" Marie asked. "What happens at one?"

Just then a trumpet sounded from inside the mouse hold and a shout. "We found him! There he is! The nutcracker!"

And out stormed a number of mice, all wearing small uniforms in red and black colors, then two came running out pulling a long red carpet and they bowed to give way for their leader.

And Maria's eyes widened by the sight, for out of the hole came the oddest creature she had ever seen. A mouse wearing the finest royal garments in silk with gold buttons and carrying a golden scepter, that though was not the strange thing about him. No, what really drew Marie's attention was the fact that he had three heads!

Each head looked vile and disgusting with blood red eyes and long teethes dripping with an odd greenish substance, and on each head there was a golden crown. Three small golden crowns.

"Ah nutcracker!" One of the heads spoke. "So you thought you could hide from me?"

"Mouse king." The nutcracker greeted as he drew his sword. "You came all the way here just for me, that does indeed honor me." he commented as he saluted.

"Do not flatter yourself!" one of the other heads spat, and then it was the thirds head time to speak. "After tonight you'll be nothing but sawdust! My men will run you through and then it'll be my honor to chew that wooden body of yours so only saw dust will be left!"

And Maria gasped, the Nutcracker though didn't break his stand and held up his sword. "My lady, please remember what I told you." he asked. "Do not get involved, just wait until the clock strikes one!"

"But I…" Maria tried.

She didn't get any further though, because then the nutcracker launched forward and surprised the regiment, stunned did Marie witness as he took on the regiment and the mouse king himself.

"GET HIM!" The mouse king shouted. "KILL HIM! RUN HIM THROUGH!"

"No!" Maria shouted. "I wont let you!" desperately she looked around and then finally found a broom which she picked up, and then simply whacked all the mice. "Take that!" she shouted. "And that! Don't hurt my nutcracker!"

"My lady!" The Nutcracker gasped.

"I wont just stand by and see you get hurt!" Maria stated as she pushed the mice away with her broom, not letting a single one actually come close to her.

The nutcracker looked oddly at her then send her a smile. "I am in your debt ones again my dear lady! Please be careful, I shall challenge the mouse king himself! That's what a brave genneral would do, take on the leader!" he stated as he ran for the three headed mouse.

"You think you can take me on?" The mouse king asked as he rose his scepter which suddenly shot a fireball which the nutcracker barely even dodged. "I am a lord! The most powerful being in our world!"

"Then why are you afraid then?" The nutcracker asked as he launched his sword.

"Afraid?!" The Mouse king asked sounding very offended. "What ever gave you such a stupid idea?"

"You came all the way over here! Just to make sure I would be dead!" The nutcracker exclaimed. "Why would you even care about my faith, if you weren't scared?" he asked and launched again.

"Ones again you flatter yourself!" The mouse king hissed. "I know no such thing as fear! For I am the mouse king!"

"Oh?" The nutcracker asked. "Then look at the clock." he suggested and suddenly all three heads of the mouse king turned pale and they all turned to look at the large clock just visible through the window as the big visor made a swing and finally landed on twelve as the little visor was on one.

The other mice saw it to and then one screamed. "RETREAT!" the others repeated as well. "RETREAT!" "GO BACK!" "RETREAT!"

And the mouse king seethed as he turned to the nutcracker. "Fine then! Tomorrow night it is then, that's when you will become dust!" and he to disappeared with all the other mice through the mouse hole as the clock rang.

Maria though threw away the broom as she ran to the wooden man. "Nutcracker!" she shouted falling to her knees. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"My Lady, there is no time!" The nutcracker exclaimed as the bell rung. "Tomorrow at twelve then…" he halted, all of a sudden he froze and then he dropped down as if he was just a lifeless wooden doll.

Wide-eyed did Maria look at the lifeless doll on the floor, the bell didn't ring anymore now. It was quiet.

"Nutcracker?" Marie asked confused, yet there was no response. Neither could she hear the marching mice, everything was quiet. Marie looked around, yet the only sign of the previous battle was the broom now laying on the floor.

Had it all been just a dream? Then why did it feel so weird.

Slowly did Maria pick the nutcracker up and looked seriously at him. "Nutcracker, you spoke to me didn't you?" she asked. "wont you speak to me again?" she asked.

The nutcracker though did not answer but remained lifeless in her hands.

"Please, just one word!" Maria asked. "I beg of you, speak!" she asked.

But no words came, the nutcracker was just that, a lifeless nutcracker. Maria had no idea what to do or think, so at last she did the only thing she could, she laid down holding the nutcracker tight, thinking of the odd thing she had just witnessed, wondering if it was real or not. Then at last, she fell into a deep sleep ones again.


	3. The midnight hour

The following day Maria was ones again out selling Holly, this time though she had the nutcracker with her just as promised.  
He had gently being put in the basket with the holly while she tried to sell.

Now and again Maria glanced down, trying to get a glimpse of the wooden man with his large mouth and blue uniform, and Maria started to wonder…. Had all that had transpired last night just been a dream? Was it real at all?

Maria had tried to tell Madame Bates and the other children what had happened, but no one had believed her, in fact she had been called a liar and a despicable child for coming up with such tall tales.

Mice in small uniforms, a mouse king with three heads and the nutcracker himself coming alive trying to defend her.

Maria had to admit, that all sounded to fantastic to be real, even for her. And it didn't help that the nutcracker hadn't moved, not the tiniest little bit after the bell had struck one in the night… Neither had he talked, or even given her a wink. He seemed as lifeless as any piece of wood as he sat there in his basket and Maria's heart sank down in her chest.

As the sun went down and Maria went back home her heart was heavy, she had sold a decently enough amount of holly to get dinner tonight but didn't have to great of an appetite.

Then as it was time to sleep she was sitting in her bed and picked up the nutcracker, sadly did Maria look on his square face and touched his cheek.

"Nutcracker." Maria breathed. "I am so in doubt,perhaps I am only wishing that last night was true." she admitted. "I do wish you were alive." she admitted. "Then perhaps you could be my friend, that would be the best christmas present in the world."

Still though the nutcracker didn't respond and Maria sighed deeply as she placed him back on the window frame and went to bed herself.

Yet, Maria's sleep was uneasey and this time as the clock began to strike entering the midnight hour… Maria was awake, and her eyes were on the nutcracker whom sat on the window frame.

The bell rung ones, then twice… But still he didn't move. A fourth and fifth time, but still nothing happened. Then at the stroke of twelve… The nutcracker raised his head and looked up.

"Nutcracker!" Maria exclaimed in deep surprise as she sat up.

The Nutcracker was silent for a while, then slowly his head turned and he looked at Maria. "My lady." The nutcracker spoke, then he stood up and made a formal bow. "It is a great honor to be able to speak with you again."

"So it really happened." Maria gasped and exhaled. "Thank god, I had started to fear I had gotten mad. After the mice all ran away, you stopped moving! I don't understand what happened."

"I am only to move at the hour between midnight and one." The nutcracker admitted. "When the clock strikes one I shall become just an ordinary nutcracker ones more, like all the mice and the mouse king himself will just become ordinary stupid mice. At least, that is how it is in this world."

"This world?" Maria asked.

"Yes, I thought that would be a little obvious." The Nutcracker admitted. "I am not of this world, neither is the mouse king or his men. In our own world, we get to be ourselves all the time. Here though, the magic is so weak and only last that one hour every night."

That made Maria halt and she moved closer. "Another world?" she asked. "You come from another world? A world that has magic?"

"Yes my lady. That is indeed how it is." The Nutcracker nodded. Then he exhaled deeply. "Truly I must apologies to you, i've put you in such a great danger and yet you only kept saving me." he stated. "And I can't even give you anything in return, only my most sincere thank you."

"That's quite all right, I do accept your thank you." Maria smiled. "Though if you could tell me more of the world which you came from, that would be good to! Please nutcracker, tell me more about you! About the mouse king and your world."

"I would." The nutcracker said. "But there is little time, I must go and try to reach the clock tower before the clock strikes one."

"Go?" Maria asked. "You're leaving?" she asked suddenly feeling very sad. "Why?"

"The mouse king found me, this place is no longer safe so I much find a new place to hide." The Nutcracker informed. "Beside, the thing I looked for clearly isn't here. So I will return home to my own world and look there."

"Home?" Maria asked. "The clock tower is your way home?" she asked.

"Yes, at the very top among the machinery, there's a door there. But it only exist at this hour, when the clock strikes one and I become an ordinary nutcracker again, while the mouse king and his men becomes ordinary stupid mice… The door vanishes. So I must get through it before then."

"You're never going to make that journey by yourself in just an hour, as well as climb the entire clock tower. You're to small." Marisa had to point out.

"It matters not, I must try." The Nutcracker replied proudly as he stood up and pounded his wooden chest. "I am not scared! I am a brave soldier!"

"Very well then." Maria stated as she picked up the nutcracker and started to carry him as a baby.

"My lady! What are you doing?" The Nutcracker asked.

"I'm carrying you." Maria informed. "I'll carry you to the clock tower and climb the stairs for you, then we should be able to make it. But we must hurry! It's dark outside and the streets are filled with snow, come then! We are in a hurry right?" she asked as she rushed down the street.

"My lady." The Nutcracker breathed then he swallowed. "Ones again I owe you such thanks!"

"That's all right." Maria smiled. "Oh and it's Maria."

"I beg your parden?" The Nutcracker asked.

"You keep calling me lady, but I am no Lady, I am only Maria." Maria informed.

"You sure look like a lady to me!" The Nutcracker stated promptly. "A Lady Maria! So that's what I will call you, if you will allow me it?"

Maria blushed then nodded. "Yes, you may call me Lady Maria if you wish." she said. "What may I call you then?"

"Nutcracker is quite fine." The Nutcracker said. "Call me that."

"Oh, okay." Maria nodded. "Nutcracker then." she said as she opened the door and was met by the bitter snow filled wind of this December night.

Thankfully it was not hard to see the clock tower, it was after all the tallest building in the entire town, that was pretty clever then everyone could always see what the time was! The very reason why you would have a clock tower!

The shining orb of the clock itself became a welcome guiding light for Maria, which was welcome as it was very dark outside and it didn't help much that it had now begun to snow. As well did the constantly moving clock hands that would remind them how fast the time past and how little time they had left.

"Nutcracker… If we don't make it… The door will open again tomorrow right?" Maria asked. "If I just go there tomorrow and be there when the clock strikes twelve, you'll be able to go through then."

"Yes, you're right." The Nutcracker agreed. "How-ever I fear the mouse king, he will know I am no longer at your home, and he'll probably figure out that I intend to return to my own world… Then he would be waiting for us. No, it'll be best if we reach the clock tower now."

"I see that makes sense." Maria nodded understandable. "Then as you walk through the door, then will happen?" she asked. "You'll… be home?"

"Yes, something like that." The Nutcracker affirmed. "Then the mouse king will follow and you wont have to worry anymore, you'll be safe. It is me he is after not you."

"I'm not afraid of the mouse king." Maria pouted but tugged the nutcracker closed as she ran through the snow.

Though as they did, red eyes suddenly seemed to light up from the roof tops, small red eyes, opening up and lighting up.

"Oh no…" The nutcracker gasped. "WATCH POSTS! Maria run! We've been spotted, the mouse king is coming!"

And Maria's eyes widened as she gasped and she tried to pick up pace, but since she wasn't running that wasn't helping a lot.

Soon Maria could hear it to, all the small mouse paws coming for her, running fast. They came from the roofs, the windows, the holes in the walls, the drain pipes, everywhere!

Maria could only run, as fast as she could, through the snow and cold, sometimes she stumbled but she could not let down on speed as the mice all came from behind.

"Lady Maria!" The nutcracker shouted. "Cast me away and run the opposite direction, it is me they want and not you."

"NO!" Maria shouted. "They will gnaw in you until you are nothing but sawdust, I wont let that happen!" she shouted and kept running.  
The clocktower was finally in view, the big visor showing the time… Ten minutes to midnight and Maria picked up pace as she headed for the door.

Quickly she grabbed the doorknob and pulled in the heavy wooden door, it wasn't easy as not only was the door itself heavy but the snow was blocking the way and Maria was only a little girl! But still she pulled, and finally managed to make an opening just wide enough for her to squeesh through, that was though when an entire wave of mice came towards her and Maria's eyes widened before at last she slammed the door closed, then hearing the great thud of hundreds of mice ramming towards the wooden door.

Startled Maria stepped back.

"We are not safe yet." The Nutcracker swallowed. "They are mice, they can crawl through both holes and cracks. There are thousands of ways for a mouse to come in here."

"Never mind that!" Maria exclaimed. "Five minutes is all we got! Hold on, we need to reach the top!" she shouted as she ran for the stairs and then started the long climb upwards while the long visor outside mercilessly would move closer and closer to twelve.

And then they came, all the! From both below and above,from the sides.

"Oh no." The nutcracker exclaimed. "Remember their bite Maria! You must not be bitten!"

"I know." Maria assured as she ran, out of breath and with her sides hurting but she didn't stop.

From above came a group of mice jumping down the stairs, there was only one thing Maria could do though, she ran straight through them! Even has they hissed and scratched, but she didn't pay them any mind and ran up.

Then she saw it! A warm light, shining from above! And as Maria jumped over the last steps she could see it, clear as day! It really was, a large opening right in front of the clock work shining with a warm light.

"That's it isn't it?" Maria asked. "You only have to go through!"

"That though I cannot allow." A voice sneered and the hair on Maria's neck rose, she easily recognized the voice. The hides creature with the tree heads, and a golden crown on each of them! Standing between her and the open door way.

"The mouse king." The nutcracker breathed. "Lady Maria, put me down."

"No." Maria shook her head. "We are so close."

"Only a minute left!" The mouse king stated pointing at the backside of the clock. "Then the door will close, you will become just ordinary wood. And while we may grow stupid for a while, we will still be here to turn you to sawdust tomorrow night!"

"You will do no such thing mouse king!" Maria stated. "For that I will not allow!" and with that she held up the nutcracker, and then simply thrusted him! Threw him so he flew through the air, past the mouse king and landed right in front of the door, even with a foot already inside.

Maria smiled, proud of her plan though then suddenly her eyes widened as she felt a sharp pain in her ankle and she screamed as a mouse had sunk its teethe into her foot.

"MARIA!" The nutcracker shouted and the mouse king laughed.

"So you may get away now but at least I know I brought you much sorrow!" The mouse king laughed. "She will die an agonizing death, and be gone before Christmas!"

"No." The nutcracker gasped just as the belle started to strike and the mice retrieved.

"Go on then little nutcracker, leave you savor behind." The Mouse king suggested as he to stepped towards the shadows while the door truly enough was becoming bigger.

Maria smiled. "Go Nutcracker, no one will mourn my demise anyway. For I am one of the unwanted, I am though happy that at least now, I to could have a friend. Someone who needed me."

"No one mourn your demise?" The Nutcracker asked. "I would! No! I will not allow it!" he shouted as he ran to her. "Hurry! Come!"

"Come where?" Maria asked.

"To my world!" The nutcracker asked. "I know a man, he's very clever. He's almost like a wizard, he'll help us! NOW HURRIE!" he shouted and Maria nodded as she realized what he was getting at and her heart skipped a beat.

She was going to another world! A world of talking nutcrackers and mouse kings! Of magic and wizards! She knew nothing of this world, but she was happy she wouldn't have to say goodbye to the nutcracker just yet! And as such she picked up the nutcracker and then thrusted herself through the closing door just as the bell finally stopped ringing and the door vanished entirely.


	4. Something about clocks

At first when Maria looked around at the place she had arrived at she was disappointed, she was still in a clock tower. Giant cogs and wheels were still turning as the seconds ticked by, but then she turned to the big clock window and realized this clock was different! Both the visors and numbers were different, and so was this room now that Maria thought about it. It was a different floor… A different clock.

"Lady Maria." A voice spoke and Maria turned only for her eyes to widen in shock.

For there stood the nutcracker, except now he was just as tall as she she was! Still wooden, still with that big mouth of his and his exposed teethes, still with his tiny small legs and his square head. But big!

"Nutcracker?" Maria asked. "Have you… Grown bigger?" she asked. "Or is it me who have gotten smaller?"

"That's a good question." The nutcracker admitted. "I'm not sure myself, I sure was shocked to though. When I arrived in your world and everything was so big!"

"So this is your world then?" Maria asked looking around. "It seems awfully similar." she pointed out slightly disappointed. "Except for you of course." she remarked and then looked at the backside of the clock… Which showed one minute after one in the night. That made Maria smile "So Nutcracker, now we are in your world. Does that mean you wont just freeze and stop talking like that again?" she asked. "You'll be able to talk, all the time?"

"Of course i'll be able to, it's your world that is strange that I couldn't there!" The nutcracker proclaimed.

"Well I suppose so." Maria smiled then her smile faltered. "What about the mouse king? Is he bigger to in this world?"

"Well… Yes." The nutcracker admitted. "We should get moving before he finds us." he suggested offering Maria a hand.

And Maria smiled as she accepted the large wooden hand, with a nice black glove painted upon it. "Okay." she said and allowed the nutcracker to lead her down the stairs while Maria looked around.

"Why are the door between our worlds in the clocktower?" Maria asked confused.

"Because clocks by their mere existence are magic of course." The Nutcracker replied.

"Really?" Maria asked. "Clocks are magic?"

"Of course they are! They can tell the time, and always keep track on it! How is that not magic?" The Nutcracker. "Would you be able to tell the time by yourself if you didn't have a clock?"

"No, not really." Maria had to admit. "Nutcracker where are we going now? What kind of wizard are we going to meet?"

"Not a wizard, only nearly one." The Nutcracker corrected Maria. "We are going to meet the clockmaker of course! He's the smartest man I know!"

"The clock maker?" Maria asked. "Oh I see! I he builds clocks, and clocks are magical! So he knows magic! That makes sense!"

"Exactly, now you're getting it!" The Nutcracker smiled as finally they reached the buttom floor and the nutcracker let go of Maria's hand to open the door for her, opening up to a huge snow white landscape.

Wide-eyed did Maria look out, everywhere she looked that heavy blanket of snow covered the ground, glittering and sparkly in a constant contest with the millions of stars from above.  
Maria had never seen so many stars at one place before, and these ones shined so brightly then Maria blinked as she looked around and realized the clock tower was in the middle of no-where!

That sure was strange! Who would need to look at the clock all the way out here? "What does a clocktower do all the way out here?" she finally had to ask.

"The King and Queen finally got tired of all the worlds magicians using the clocktower in the city, so they had one build out here for the magicians to use." The Nutcracker informed. "Come on, the clock makers house is this way, he lives right in between the city and this clocktower so he can maintain both clocks."

"City?" Maria asked as she followed the nutcracker. "And it has a king and queen? Does it then also has a castle? And maybe a princess or a prince?" she asked.

The Nutcracker silenced but then he nodded. "Yes, there's a castle with a king and a Queen." he acknowledged.

"And a prince or princess? Perhaps even more?" Maria asked.

To that though, the nutcracker didn't respond.

Maria blinked but decided not to pursue it, he knew better than to ask to many questions when people didn't want to talk, then she hissed.

"Lady Maria?" The Nutcracker asked. "What's wrong?"

"My foot." Maria hissed. "I'm sorry, it's okay."

The Nutcracker how-ever fell down to his legs and gently picked up her foot to reveal that it had gotten swollen, and the area around the bite mark of the mouse had become purple. "I'm so sorry, you shouldn't have walked on this." he said.

"I'm fine Nutcracker, I can walk." Maria assured.

"Lady Maria, you already carried me for such a long stretch, it is only fair I carry you now isn't it?" The Nutcracker asked.

"But… You were so small back then, and now we are the same seize." Maria had to point out.

"I can handle it!" The Nutcracker stated proudly. "I am a strongsoldier you know! And soldiers go through lots of hard stuff like this all the time, that is what we do! You can count on me! Come on then, get on my back." he asked.

Maria hesitated but then finally did what she was asked, wrapping her arms around the nutcrackers broad wooden neck and allowed him to pick up in her legs, then he stumbled slightly and Maria became concerned if his thin legs would even be able to carry the both of them, but finally he seemed to find his balance and started to walk across the snow.

Maria exhaled deeply as she leaned towards his back, it was a pretty hard surface as it was made out of wood and there was no body heat at all, still Maria found comfort in her position. "Please tell me if it becomes to much nutcracker." she asked. "I can walk."

"What kind of soldier wouldn't be able to help a lady in need?" The nutcracker asked. "It's not far, I can make due!" he promised.

Maria smiled then she frowned. "Nutcracker, what were you doing in my world?" she asked. "You said you were…. Looking for something."

The Nutcracker exhaled deeply. "I was looking for a nut." he admitted. "The crackertack, but I don't think it's anywhere in your world."

"What made you think it was?" Maria asked.

"I had a wise man make my horoscope." The Nutcracker admitted. "The horoscope said I needed to go to your world to find what I was looking for… Something tells me that wasn't a wise man at all and he is laughing counting the money I gave him."

"I see, i'm sorry." Maria said a little sadly. "Nutcracker… Would you be able to travel to other worlds than just mine through the clocktower?" she asked. "Are there even more worlds out there?"

"There are as many worlds as there are stars on the sky." The Nutcracker informed. "How-ever, the ways you can get to them varies. Some are available through the clocktower, yours is one of them of course. Oddly enough, the door to your world only opens on December and then only until that holiday you people call christmas is over, then the door closes. I suppose we better get you healed before the door closes in a few days." he commented.

"Oh yes… I suppose." Maria nodded. "Why December though? Why not April or July?"

"I'm not sure." The Nutcracker had to admit. "Perhaps that's just the time our worlds are closest to each other, perhaps that is the time our worlds are the most a like. We should ask the clock maker though, he knows much more about this kind of stuff than me."

"I can't wait until I meet him." Maria smiled. "What is he like?"

"Well, he is a bit strange." The Nutcracker admitted. "And he lives alone, he doesn't even have neighbors and he says he likes it that way, then people wont disturb him. But he's also really nice and he's my friend." he stated.

"Well then if he's your friend i'm sure it'll be okay." Maria smiled and then shook her head, a talking wooden man calling this clock maker strange?

He would have to be very strange indeed to top any of the things Maria had witnessed in the last hour.


	5. The Clockmaker

Maria had no idea for how long the nutcracker had walked with her on his back before finally they reached a little house.

It was still dark though, the stars were still shining and Maria had begun to shake as her fingers were freezing.

The house they went to did indeed stand all alone in the middle of the forest, Maria couldn't see any other buildings anywhere close, only trees. Lots and lots of trees, there was a fence though, even if that was covered in snow to.

From the windows came a warm yellow light and the nutcracker smiled. "He must be working on a clock." he remarked as he walked to the door and knocked.

At first there was no response, then the nutcracker knocked again… Still no response, then finally the nutcracker simply kicked the door and from inside sounded a big crash.

"UNCLE DROSSELMEYER!" The nutcracker shouted. "It's me! I'm back!"

"Uncle?" Maria asked in a blink, only to hear grunts and complaints from inside as foot steps neared the door.

"How many times, how many times must I tell you!" The angry voice asked as a lock was being unlocked and finally the door opening white to reveal an elder gentleman. "Making a clock is delicate work! Do not be so loud and do not disturb me when I am working!"

Wide-eyed did Maria look up at the older man, he looked strange indeed! He was tall and very thin, he had a long hooked nose and above his glittering brown eyes were two very fuzzy looking white eyebrows!  
Un top of his head did the man wear a wig, those kind of nice white wigs that rich men would often wear, except this one didn't seem to be made out of hair but glass! It was a white glass wig!

His coat was blue with golden linings and looked very nice and fancy, if it wasn't for the fact it looked very worn out and even had patches on it, from his pockets stuck multiple instruments and small pieces of paper making the man look all around messy. Never before had Maria ever seen a man like him before.

"Uncle Drosselmeyer." The Nutcracker replied amused. "If it was just me I wouldn't mind standing out here in the snow for the rest of the night, that is nothing a brave soldier can't handle! But how can you say that to a lady?" he asked.

"Rest of the night?" Drosselmeyer asked then looked past the nutcracker. "Well what do you know, it really is night. Fancy that." he remarked and then his eyes landed on Maria on the nutcrackers back. "Oh!" he realized. "Why I never, that truly is a little lady."

"That is what I said." The nutcracker replied.

Maria though was still gaping then she shook her head.

"May we come in?" The nutcracker then finally asked.

"Well if you must." Drosselmeyer finally exhaled as he stepped aside allowing them entrance.

"Thank you uncle." The nutcracker smiled amused as he stepped inside allowing Drosselmeyer to close and lock the door.

"Lady Maria, i'm going to put you down now." The Nutcracker said. "Be careful."

And Maria nodded as she finally glided off the nutcrackers back, then hissed as her swollen foot hit the floor.

"Is the lady hurt since you were carrying her?" Drosselmeyer asked actually sounding concerned.

The nutcracker swallowed then turned to the older clock maker. "She was bitten by one of the mice."

"What?" Drosselmeyer asked. "When?" he asked.

"Only an hour or two ago." The nutcracker informed. "Uncle please, I know you have some conjectures."

"Yes! Yes of course!" Drosselmeyer exclaimed. "Make her lay down on the couch, and do not move more than you have to little lady. I'll fetch my potion at ones!" he stated as he ran the other way, papers and tools flying after him.

Wide-eyed did Maria look after the odd man. "He is… Your uncle?" she asked.

"We are not related by blood." The nutcracker replied amused. "He only allows me to call him uncle."

"Oh, I see." Maria blinked. "That's very nice though." she smiled.

"Come this way." The nutcracker offered taking Maria's hand and at last lead her to a warm looking living room. Like Drosselmeyer himself this room certainly looked unique.

There was of course the usual things a living room had. A fire place, two couches, two very comfortable looking arm chairs, a coffee table, a book shelf filled with books! But the thing that took up all the space, was the many mechanical contraptions! Every where there was a free space there seemed to be placed some sort of contraption! Whether it was a clock, a music box or a little mechanical dog, the entire room was just filled with wonders! There were dusins of clocks hanging on the wall, together with dusins of drawings looking like they illustrated even more clocks!

There was a little mechanical man whom would bow down to kiss the mechanical lady in front of him, a grasshopper with a wind up key, a rotating sun with planets around it… It seemed like so much! No matter where Maria looked there were wonders everywhere and she felt quiet dizzy so she was grateful she could lay down, just in time for Drosselmeyer to enter holding a bottle with a blue liquid inside.

"That's right, lay her down." Drosselmeyer asked. "And keep that foot still." he asked as he moved to the cabinet finding a silver goblet which he poured the liquid in, then he walked to Maria offering her the drink. "Drink this." he asked.

"Thank you Sir." Maria said as she accepted the goblet then wrinkled her nose. "That smells horrid." she had to admit.

"Are you going to complain?" Drosselmeyer asked. "Because if that is the case, maybe i don't want to help!"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Maria gasped. "Thank you sir! Thank you for helping us!" she said and then to show she meant it she swallowed the entire content of the goblet only to make a face as the sheer bitterness got to her and she had to spit. "Blergh!" but she had swallowed.

Drosselmeyer smiled amused. "You handled that far better than most." he admitted then gently he reached for her foot, and carefully expected the wound. "It is as I thought, the poison has already spread, it can't just be removed. These are very small bite marks though…. You must have gotten them in the other world."

"Yes, that's where I am from." Maria nodded.

"I see." Drosselmeyer nodded then he turned to the nutcracker. "What did I tell you? You weren't supposed to talk with the people there! Don't you have anything but sawdust between your ears?!" he asked. "What am I talking about, of course you don't, you're made of wood!"

"Don't be mean to nutcracker it wasn't his fault!" Maria exclaimed. "He couldn't even move except for that one hour at night, and people were so mean to him."

"I told him to be carefull." Drosselmeyer muttered then glanced at the nutcracker. "Well at least you're not hurt."

Just then… Nutcrackers arm which had come loose fell off. And the Nutcracker looked down, so did Maria.

"ARGHHHH!" Drosselmeyer shouted in fright. "What happened to your arm?!"

"Well… erh.." The nutcracker swallowed.

"Some children had picked him up and were dreadfully mean!" Maria stated. "And he couldn't move, so he couldn't defend himself."

"You let yourself be found." Drosselmeyer concluded. "Wonderful! Now sit down!" he demanded as he picked up the arm. "I'll fix this." he muttered finding tools in the cabinet.

Curisously Maria looked at Drosselmeyer as he found the tools and sat down beside the nutcracker to begin the work, mumbling annoyed. "Of all the foolish… What did I do to deserve this fate?" he asked himself.

The Nutcracker glanced down. "I'm sorry Uncle Drosselmeyer." he then finally said and Drosselmeyer exhaled deeply.

"Any luck this time then?" Drosselmeyer asked.

"No, the nut crackertak wasn't there either." The Nutcracker sighed. "Looked like the astronomer was wrong."

"Show some respect!" Drosselmeyer exclaimed whacking the nutcracker over the head making Nutcracker yell out in surprise. "The Astronomer is my personal friend and he is never wrong! He never said the crackertak was there! Only that you would find something that can help you! And this young lady saved you did she not? So she helped you already. Even if she only helped you from problems you created yourself." he rolled his eyes and then continued working.

"Crackertak?" Maria asked. "Why do you need that nut?" she asked. "And why does the mouse king hate you? What did you do to him?" She asked.

"Nothing." The Nutcracker informed. "I never did anything to the mouse king."

"Then… Why does he hate you so much?" Maria asked. "Why does he want to do such an awfull thing as turning you into sawdust?"

At that the nutcracker sadly hung his head.

"It's all that damned king and Queens fault." Drosselmeyer muttered. "Irresponsible and blind, that's what they were and that's what lead to this! And who is left cleaning up their mess? Me! Christian Elias Drosselmeyer! What did I ever do to deserve this? I'm not good with children and now i'm stuck with two of them!"

"What?" Maria blinked, she knew she was just a little girl but. Then she turned to the nutcracker. "You're not a child… Are you?" she asked.

"Most certainly am not!" The Nutcracker stated. "I am a brave soldier after-all."

"Keep quiet, you're nine years old, you're far from being a man. And your stupidity sure shows it!" Drosselmeyer rolled his eyes.

"NINE?!" Maria shouted. "That… That's how old I am to! Well I am eight and half. But how can you be nine? You have a beard!"

That made the Nutcracker frown annoyed. "So what if I have a beard? I also had a beard when I was a baby."

"Really?" Maria asked. "Oh, well I suppose a wooden man already is sort of strange." she had to admit. "I must admit, not a lot of this makes sense to me. Are there many living nutcrackers here?" she asked.

"No." The Nutcracker responded. "I am the only one like me!"

"Oh, how so?" Maria asked.

"I…" The Nutcracker hesitated then he looked away. "Uncle Drosselmeyer, you know the story better than I."

"Will you tell me Sir Drosselmeyer?" Maria asked, begging with her deep blue eyes and Drosselmeyer exhaled.

"Very well, if the Nutcracker allows it I will tell you." Drosselmeyer assured. "But not now, even I can see how exhausted you look. You need to sleep, to let my potion take effect, and I need to fix Nutcracker. Tomorrow I will tell you." he said.

"Really?" Maria asked. "Thank you!" she beamed. "You sure have been very kind indeed! Thank you sir Drosselmeyer!"

"Do not think of it." Drosselmeyer assured as he laid down his tools and instead found a blanket, then gently he laid it over Maria. "Now go to sleep." he asked.

Maria didn't have to be be told twice, her eyelids were heavy already and almost immediately she fell a sleep.

Drosselmeyer exhaled deeply as he looked down at the little sleeping figure. "That really is an innocent little lady you found there Henry." he commented.

The Nutcracker looked up. "Uncle." he spoke and Drosselmeyer turned to her.

"You already know don't you? The potion I gave her is no cure! It has merely slowed down the effect!" Drosselmeyer stated. "The only cure is the herb Sugarut, and the only one I know of whom has it is the mouse king! But his supply is locked up in his castle."

"I know." The Nutcracker nodded. "That's why I must go there next."

"I feared you would say that." Drosselmeyer admitted in a deep sigh. "Ones again I must tell you that would be a suicide mission, though I suspect that ones again you are going to ignore my warning."

"You thought right uncle." The nutcracker admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Henry." Drosselmeyer sighed deeply. "You're going to be the death of me one day." he admitted in a genuinely sad voice.

The Nutcracker lowered his head and could only repeat those two words. "I'm sorry."


	6. The Mouse Queen and the foolish king

"How is your foot?" Drosselmeyer asked as he was gently touching Maria's small foot while she sat back in the comfortable couch, wrapped in a heavy blanket and was all around quite comfortable in this position.

"Much better thank you, it doesn't hurt at all now." Maria smiled warmly. It was now morning again. The sun had risen and outside the sky was blue, now the odd living room was fully lithe up and all the machinery and knick knacks were visible, there were so many of them that they made Maria's head spin and she could easily spend an entire week just exploring this room, maybe a whole month before she was done!

"Well, it is not as swollen anymore, that is a good sign." Drosselmeyer had to agree.

Maria though didn't respond, her eyes were festooned upon one of the many machines, this one in the form of a mechanical cricket holding a golden violin and she gaped.

Drosselmeyer turned his head to follow her eyes and saw the cricket. "You like my inventions?" he asked.

"They are all so wonderful!" Maria gaped. "I've never seen anything like any of these! Just one is its own wonder!"

That clearly made Maria fall into Drosselmeyers good graces as he lightened up. "Really? Well it's good to meet someone who appreciates art! Then tell me, which piece of work here do you like best?" he asked.

At that Maria without any hesitation pointed to her left, right at the nutcracker sitting in a arm chair.

Drosselmeyer frowned annoyed, the good graces Maria had won were lost already. "You call him the greatest wonder here?! What a cheek!"

"He is not one of your creations?" Maria asked.

"Of course not!" Drosselmeyer huffed. "Does any of my works look that clumsy or rough?" he asked.

The Nutcracker sighed deeply. "You can say it uncle, the word you were looking for is ugly. I am a ugly wooden man. You would never create such an ugly thing as me." he muttered turning his head away.

That made Drosselmeyer glance down, obviously ashamed.

"I don't think so." Maria then pouted. "And may I say sir Drosselmeyer, if you would wear a coat half as nice and take care to polish the boots like the nutcracker, maybe you could be as dashing as the nutcracker!" she stated which made Drosselmeyer splurt out and the Nutcracker snort clearly amused. Maria though took no notice as she looked around at all the wonderful mechanics around her. "Which one do I like best, urhmm…" she hesitated. "They are all so magnificent, I can't decide." she admitted then her eyes fell on a particular figure and she let out a. "Uh!"

"Oh?" Drosselmeyer asked.

"The princess!" Maria pointed at a mechanical lady with long golden hair and wearing a long pink dress, her eyes were sapphire blue and her cheeks rosy red, it really was a true princess. "You have a real princess! She even has rosy cheeks."

"Oh, you mean Princess Perlipat over there. Yes I suppose she is rather nice." Drosselmeyer smiled amused. "You want to wind her up?" he asked.

"Oh no! I'm afraid that if I touch anything i'll break it." Maria admitted in a deep blush. "I do not dare."

Drosselmeyer smiled amused. "I like the respect you're showing my works." he admitted as he reached for the cricket that Maria had first been looked at, then he wind it up and as Maria had suspected the cricket started to play on its little melody as a melody escaped the contraption.

"Ooooh." Maria lightened up as she clasped her two small hands together. Then she kept quiet as she transfixed looked at the cricket, clearly giving it her full attention as she listened to the melody. and then as she stopped she beamed and clapped her hands. "Thank you that was wonderful!" she beamed. "You truly are amazing!"

And Drosselmeyer smiled satisfied. "I think I like this girl." he then finally admitted. "She's respectful and appreciates the art! If only more children could be like this."

Maria blushed deeply though then she glanced up. "Excuse me though, sir Drosselmeyer." she swallowed. "You said you would tell me about the nutcracker. Why the mouse king is after him, and what is the nut crackertak." she nervously pointed out. "Will you still tell me?" she asked.

Drosselmeyer sighed deeply then headed to his own arm chair and sat down. "All right fine, i'll tell you." he then said. "Pour yourself some tea little Maria, and please help yourself to the cookies."

And Maria smiled as she served herself tea in the big mug given to her, then sat back with her blanket looking entirely comfortable and eager to hear Drosselmeyers story.

"Well, where to begin?" Drosselmeyer asked folding his fingers together. "Ah, yes. I suppose it all started, when the king and queen of this country had a baby. A little son." he informed. "This little boy was their first born, and to this day still is their only born. When he was born, everyone was very much agreeing that he was one of the most handsome babies that had ever been. A perfect little prince, with a perfect complexion, a healthy frame, rosy cheeks and a charming smile. Whether he really was the most handsome baby in all the land, that I don't know. To me he just looked like any other baby, but normal enough I suppose." Drosselmeyer commented as he scratched the pinch of his nose. "The king was of course delighted to receive his first born son and intended to keep the greatest party the kingdom had ever seen in celebration of his birth, the queen though didn't seem quite as delighted. She had adopted nine new cats believe it or not, and insisted that a maid should always be with the little baby on the same time as keeping at least one cat in sight. This may seem like quite a peculiar thing to do, but the Queen did indeed have her reasons."

"Mice!" Maria exclaimed. "She adopted cats to protect the prince from the mice!"

"Ah, I knew you were clever when you appreciated my works." Drosselmeyer nodded. "Yes, she was protecting her baby from the mice." he fully admitted. "For it was an entire year before the prince had been born, that the Queen had gotten into a fight with the mouse queen.

"Why were she afraid of the mice though?" Maria asked. "Were the mice angry at her."

"yes they were, and to understand the reason for that we have to look back even further, a year before the little prince was born, even before the queen had finally become pregnant." Drosselmeyer informed. "You see, here in the winter month of december, it is customary for the castle to hold an annual ball!" he stated. "It's the darkest and coldest time of the year, so that makes it the most appropriate time to celebrate light don't you think? It is when it is the darkest that a light is the most needed." the old clockmaker pondered. "The ball of light has always been the most cherished of all holidays, it is a day where the king himself will spend from the royal treasury and offer his guests more than plenty with both food, drinks, cakes, sausages, candy. And lots of toys for the kids."

"That's just like Christmas in my world!" Maria gaped and beamed. "So that must be way we celebrate christmas at the same time you have a light ball! how wonderful."

Drosselmeyer nodded."It is a good time of the year for me to, because that's when I get to sell the most of my clocks and mechanics." he admitted. "And back then, the king would always order a special something from me. That was back then though, and this is now." he sighed. "My clocks no longer adorn the big walls of the palace, I have fallen out of favor i'm afraid."

"Really?" Maria asked. "But your clocks are all so beautiful, I can't imagine why anyone would take them down."

"Neither can I! My clocks are the best in the land, not only are they a sight to behold, but they are also the most precise clocks you will ever get!" Drosselmeyer stated sternly.

"Uncle please." The nutcracker injected. "I know you wish to talk about your work, but the story."

"Hmpf!" Drosselmeyer snorted annoyed. "Just because you don't appreciate good work nutcracker." he rolled his eyes. "Anyhow as I was saying, it was time for the great light ball, and everyone whom was someone was invited! All the nobles, the famous actors and artists, the kings, any author worth is salt, the merchants and business owners. Anyone whom was deemed to be of importance, myself included of course." Drosselmeyer stated holding a hand in front of his chest. "There was one though, one person whom felt left out! It was the mouse queen Mouserin. She was of course the leader of the mice, whom lives deep under ground, in fact her own castle is just below the humans castle! And thusly she can travel through it."

"A whole castle?!" Maria gaped. "That must be huge, how come no one sees that."

"Well, mice are very small you know." Drosselmeyer commented. "It was only when the current regent the mouse king came into power he decided to cast a more permanent spell turning himself and his followers human seized." he sighed deeply. "Mouserin though preferred being small, then it's easier to get through all the cracks and holes." he commented. "She was very cross though, she was the regent of an entire kingdom of her own and yet was never invited to the light ball!" Drosselmeyer stated importantly.

"The human queen herself always helped preparing the food for the ball, her speciality was sausages and her husband the king loved her sausages above any other food, so the queen took great pride in making them with care and love every winter. That was when the mouse Queen Mouserin approached her. The queen was started of course." Drosselmeyer stated. "For Mouserin had three heads, but soon the Queen decided it was worth talking to the mouse and then listened to her complaint."

"Why am I never invited to the light ball?" Mouserin asked. "Here I am, taking care of my own! Making sure they never run wild, I am of the finest royal blood and yet you wont invite me?!" she asked. "I have you know, it is only out of the goodness of my heart I havn't declared war yet!" she hissed.

"This startled the Queen." Drosselmeyer informed. "And she apologized many times, then went to her husband and asked him to invite Mouserin to the ball. The king though shook his head and said no, Mouserin is such an ugly and disgusting creature with her three heads and blood red eyes, she would surely scare all other guests and ruin their beloved ball!  
So it was with a heavy heart that the queen returned to Mouserin with the sad news, that she was not invited and of course, this made Mouserin incredible angry."

"Well, if you can't even invite me! At least you can offer me a bit of food!" Mouserin demanded and the Queen nodded understandable, there was so much food being prepared for the ball! Who would ever notice something missing? And so the queen offered Mouserin one of her home made sausages, none would ever be the wiser.

Mouserin quickly gobbled up the entire sausage and then burped satiesfied. "Well, your husband is a ungrateful type, but you. You I like!" Mouserine stated satisfied. "I'll see you again tomorrow for another sausage."

"What? Another one?" The Queen asked surprised.

"Of course! Don't the quests at the light ball get all the food they could possible eat?" Mouserin asked. "They get to eat until they burst, why should I be denied that? Me whom is a queen!" she asked.

To this the Queen nodded understandable, she supposed this was fair, when the Queen living with them wasn't even allowed at the party, at least she should be allowed to eat like any of the guests.

And thusly the next night Mouserin came ones again, though this time she wasn't alone, because she had brought her three sons!

This astounded the Queen. "But, it was only you I had promised." she commented.

"I'm a queen, which make my sons princes!" Mouserin pointed out sourly. "Are you saying that true princes are not good enough for your light ball?" she asked. "They weren't invited either! Do you wish for me to declare war?" she asked.

And the Queen shook her head. "No, of course not." she asked. "please, help yourself but be quiet." she asked and the mice were all delighted as they jumped around and started to tug in.

They ate both sausages, bacon, ham and the sugar cookies. Soon they they all had enough and burped satiesfied clearly not able to swallowed another bother and the Queen exhaled deeply.

"Well thank you much kindly, this night my sons surely will never forget!" Mouserin stated. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"WHAT!" The Queen shouted in shock.

"Why so cross?" Mouserin asked. "Tomorrow is the day before the light ball, after that there wont be anymore food anyway. And don't you always make far to much food as per tradition as it is."

"Well, yes." The Queen admitted. "Okay then, you and your sons may come tomorrow, but no more! And then surely we can live in peace."

"Oh yes, of course! You showed me respect so I shall respect you!" Mouserin promised.

How-ever the next night as Mouserin came, not only had she brought her three sons, but also her royal coart, her guards, her servants and maids and her entire kingdom of mice.

The kitchen was overflowing as mice was everywhere and bit into any eatable item on display, the Queen was horriefied by the sight of this as nothing went untouched and first as all the mice had eaten their fill and were at the point of bursting did they leave while Mouserin the Mouse Queen smiled.

"I hope you learned your lesson!" Mouserin grinned. "Maybe next year then, you'll do the prober thing and send me an invitation!" and with that, she vanished with the rest.

The next day, the day that was supposed to be the most wonderful day of the entire year, it was a disaster!  
There was no food left, and any food they did have had bite marks in it and places it had been gnawed at.

The king was horrified and the Queen was crying hysterically.

"How can this be?" The King asked. "How could this happen! The food!"

And at last the Queen burst into tears as she confessed, she told everything as she cried and cried and as the King listened his face turned red.

"Of course a easy solution would be just to invite the mouse queen next year, but the king didn't even think of that." Drosselmeyer stated. "Such a stubborn man, instead he called upon me. And asked me to make mouse traps, to catch every single mouse in the castle."

"What?" Maria asked horriefied. "You didn't though did you?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I did." Drosselmeyer sighed deeply. "The king had threatened to cut my head off if I didn't comply, so I sat up mouse traps. humane ones though that only captured the mice alive, this didn't satisfy the king though." he admitted. "Finally, my traps managed to catch all three of the mouse queens sons, and then in his fury… The King had them all executed, chopped off their heads."

At that Maria's eyes widened as she gasped in shock. "No! How could he!"

Sadly Drosselmeyer shook his head. "Mouserin was of course furious" he stated. "And then one night, as the thunder was slamming outside and the entire castle was shaking because of the massive storm. Mouserin the Mouse Queen herself appeared in front of the king and Queen, except now she had grown to a far larger seize, human seize! Her three heads looked more demonic than ever, her red eyes seemed to be bulging out of her face as she screamed a long bone crunching scream that turned several peoples hair white."

"YOU! YOU PETTY SELFISH HUMANS WHOM DENIED ME MY RIGHTS AS A QUEEN!" Mouserin yelled in a shrilling voice. "MY SONS! MY SOOOONS! Oh but hear me now!" she spat. "What-ever child you may have, son or daughter! That child is going to feel the kind of suffering you brought unto my sons! For as much my sons suffered your child will suffer in threefold!" she seethed. "And you shall know the pain! THE PAIN THAT I FEEL NOW! I will never let you forget this!"

And thusly in a big BANG did the Mouse queen dissapear, with her three heads and golden crown leaving a King and Queen whom was shaking to their core.

The king though was quickly to forget, and soon rejoiced when the Queen came with child. He seemed to have all but forgotten the dreaded mouse Queen.  
That ones again, was his mistake to make.


	7. Tying their fates

Maria was quite shocked as she tried to take all of this in, all what Drosselmeyer had told her. About the king and queen of this magical country, the mouse Queen whom hadn't been invited to the biggest ball of the year and her revenge by spoiling it for everyone else… And then the King..

None of this seemed right! As far as Maria could gather everyone had acted like idiotic fools in Drosselmeyers story, not a single person sounded all that nice or even smart. "Why is everyone so stupid?" she asked and then blinked as she didn't even realize she had spoken out loud.

"It's human nature i'm afraid." Drosselmeyer sighed deeply as he pulled out a wooden pipe from his pocket and then started to fill it with tobacco. "We like to think of ourselves as wise and sophisticated, but most are just dumb." he stated.

"Not all people are like that though? Right?" Maria asked. "I mean… I…" she bit her lip.

"Listen to me, every single human being have it in them to act incredible stupid, I to acted stupid back then complying with the kings wishes." Drosselmeyer stated. "How-ever, the only real fools are those whom refuse to acknowledge their own mistakes! Those whom don't acknowledge them wont learn, they wont even try to become better! And that Maria, is what makes the king the greatest fool of all! Even after all that had happened, even after Mouserins warning he still refused to learn! He only grew even more stubborn, so much so that when his son was born he only laughed off the threat of the mouse queen as if it didn't mean anything, as if it was just a joke from the far distant past."

"The queen though." Maria pointed out. "She adopted the cats! She knew right?" she asked. "She protected him."

"To little to late i'm afraid." Drosselmeyer sighed as he stroke a match stick lightning up the fire, and then put it to his pipe as he puffed on it. "And well to be frank, that woman was to much of a pushover to do much, she wouldn't even stand up to her husband."

"Uncle Drosselmeyer!" The nutcracker spoke up. "Please don't talk like that about…. About the king and Queen!" he asked.

"Ah yes, of course. My apologies." Drosselmeyer sighed then shook his head as he sucked on his pipe and then let out a cloud of smoke. "Well then, where were we. Ah yes! The party! The party where the King and Queen would present their newborn son to the world! Ones again the king had made sure nothing lacked, why this party was almost as grand as the annual light ball, with food and drinks for everyone whom would come to celebrate the new prince! I was of course a guest to, and I had brought the prince the most wonderful music box to play him lullabies, one of my finest works if I may say so myself. A golden frame with silver leafs crawling up the sides as ivy leafs, and when you open it a soldier appears with his little musket and.."

"UNCLE!" The nutcracker shouted and Drosselmeyer halted. "Uncle Drosselmayer." the Nutcracker then said in a much more calm restrained voice. "That music box is indeed very wonderful, and a wonder to behold but… the story. Please." he asked.

Drosselmeyer hissed annoyed as he crossed his arms. "Why I never." he commented in a scorned voice making Maria chuckle amused making Drosselmeyer lift an eyebrow at her.

"You really love your works." Maria smiled. "That's so wonderful! I can see why to, I wish I could create wonders like you. With so much love and caring." she fully admitted. "I bet that's also why they are all so wonderful, because you truly care for them!" she beamed happily. "Though I must admit I am very anxious to know about the Mouse Queen as well, what happened?" she asked.

Marias little speech seemed to have warmed Drosselmeyer up considerable and he nodded. "Yes of course, where are my manners?" he asked. "So as I was saying! The celebration was being held! Inside of the grand castle, people were cheering and celebrating having a fancy good time! It was though then, as the celebration was on its highest that the door smacked open, bringing in a chilling cold and in stepped the gran mouse queen! Tall as a human, wearing her finest robes and her three golden crowns, one on each head though all the fancy clothes could not hide the fact that she looked more hidous than ever! And behind her, walked another mice half her own seize. There was no doubt though who this could be! In the time since the Mouse Queen had given her warning, she to had given birth one more time! And there he was, her fourth son! This son though were different from the others because he was the spitting image of his mother! With three heads and blood red eyes, he to was wearing the finest clothes though he to look quite monstrous. All the guests were shocked to their coreand the nine cats that the Queen had adopted, they all ran away in terror."

"What are you doing here?!" The king sneered as he stood up. "I thought I had made myself clear! You and your kind are not welcome here!"

At that the mouse queen seethed as spat came from her mouth. "I came to make you one final offer!" she stated. "This is my son! The only one I have now and one day he is to be king! Not just any king though, the greatest king the mouse kingdom has ever seen and I shall make sure of that, no matter the price so here is my offer!" Mouserin stated. "Accept my son as your equal! Raise him together with your own son and let them be brothers! Then when they are both adults they may share the kingdom above! If you do not accept this offer I shall take it all for my son and he will rule while no one will ever accept your son!" she stated.

"Don't be ridicules." The king snapped. "That will never happen! Who would ever want your ugly son over mine! Mine is perfect and is going to grow into a handsome young prince whom any fool would admire, anyone worth his own salt can see that!"

"Oh so you say." The Mouse Queen seethed the salvia now dripping from her three mouths

Then she raised her hands and a storm tore through the castle, her little son cheered in excitement as he jumped up and down and then the mouse queen rushed forward pushing aside guards and guests with her magic, no one could stop her before she reached the cradle and picked up the baby inside as she held him up in her stretched arms.

"LISTEN CAREFULLY!" The Mouse Queen shouted. "I'll tie this child's fate to my sons! Both are meant to rule the entire kingdom as is their birth right but only one shall! Because the day one is chosen as the king of this land the other one will perish and die! There is no way though that this child will ever be king! No way anyone in their right mind will accept it!" and with those words, the mouse Queens three mouths opened wide revealing her sharp teethes, the baby in her hands were crying and screaming and then she sunk all of her teethes into the flesh of the little newborn.

"NOOO!" The king screamed as he jumped for the Mouse Queen with a raised sword and then Chop, Chop, chop… In one swing the king had cut off all three of the mouse queens heads and she fell to the ground… Quite dead.

The baby whom had been thrown back into the cradle was now crying, crying hysterically and immediately the Queen ran to him, though the moment she looked down she burst into tears and cried out in shock.

"I was the second one to see as I ran up there." Drosselmeyer sighed deeply. "And I was shocked to, because as I looked down it was no longer a little perfect human baby. But a wooden nutcracker, with a wide grin and a cotton beard, wailing and crying in shock. I acted quick and covered his cradle with a white cloth to keep any prying eyes away, how-ever… I am afraid to say. That's all I was able to do."

And Maria gaped as she heard the story then she turned to the nutcracker, the nutcracker whom had barely spoken for all this time but had merely sat there with a hung head. "You?" she asked. "Nutcracker, you're the…"

"After that, the king and Queen put the little prince into his room." Drosselmeyer then informed. "They closed all the drapes and demanded that any maid whom tended to the little prince was to wear a blindfold, no one was allowed to see. The Queen never even held the prince again because she was unable to look at him without bursting into tears, and the king still to this day refuse to acknowledge his own hand in this and only blame the mouse king. Declaring war on him and have offered a huge sum to anyone who will kill him."

"That's terrible." Maria swallowed. "Nutcracker I… What I mean is."

The Nutcracker closed his eyes. "For as long as I remember, I was locked up in that room." he admitted. "I never saw my mother or father, all the servants and maids wore blindfolds. The only one who didn't was Drosselmeyer, I suppose it's because he already saw me as a baby there was no need for him to wear a blindfold." he sighed deeply. "Then one day I finally heard of a nut! The crackertak, it's the hardest nut in the world and the most rare one. How-ever it can be my salvation! If I find the crackertak, and a pure hearted maiden offers it to me, I can become human again!" he stated. "Then my mother wont have to burst into tears by the sight of me and my father will be able to call me his son! We can be together!"

"Oh Nutcracker." Maria exhaled deeply. "I see. So you ran away to find this crackertak?"

Ashamed the Nutcracker looked down then finally nodded. "Yes, it's true." he admitted. "My parents has suffered so much, and it's all because of me! If I can just." and he halted.

"But none of this is your fault." Maria pointed out then she sighed deeply. "Now I see though, it is your birthright to become king one day. How-ever if you succeed the Mouse king will die that same day. How-ever, even though the mouse king rules the mice… He has still to rule the humans, if he ever succeed though, you'll die."

The Nutcracker closed his eyes then he nodded. "Yes, that is how it is." he admitted. "I don't really care about becoming king though I just…. I want my mother to look at me without crying and my father not to be ashamed." he said. "That's all… So… I just have to find the crackertak!"

"I understand. Or at least, I understand why you want to find it so much" Maria nodded understandable. "I wish I could help you somehow." she admitted. Truth was it was hard for her to understand, the king and Queen had sounded so awfully inconsiderate in the story... Then again Maria didn't even have parents, but if she had... She would want to make them happy to. She would want them to be able to love each other, that in itself would be the greatest thing in the world as far as Maria was concerned, so in a way she understood the nutcracker just fine. If she had a chance to get a family like him, she would be sure to take it too.

The Nutcracker smiled. "You already helped me so much my lady, please just rest now. You're hurt after all."

"It's not so bad." Maria assured then she yawned. "Oh excuse me!"

Drosselmeyer shook his head. "This was a long story and a lot to take in, why don't you rest little Maria?" he asked.

"Okay." Maria nodded drowsily and yawned as she laid down, allowing Drosselmeyer to spread the blanket over her again. "You shouldn't blame yourself either sir Drosselmeyer, you just tried to help." she pointed out.

"That's very kind of you to say little Maria." Drosselmeyer smiled amused.

"I hope you find the crackertak nutcracker, and become human." Maria smiled. "I really do!" she urged.

"Thank you my lady." The nutcracker replied amused. "Perhaps then, after you helped me so much, you could tell me what you want? Is there anything I perhaps could help you get?"

"Well, if you're really asking. It's a little embarrassing." Maria blushed.

"What is it?" The nutcracker asked amused.

"A new pair of gloves." Maria then admitted. "Woolen gloves, my fingers get to cold when I am out to sell holly, sometimes I can't even feel them. I wish for a pair of woolen gloves for christmas!"

"Oh." The Nutcracker blinked astounded. "Really? That's all?" he asked.

"hmm." Drosselmeyer frowned as he looked at Maria. "What color would you like those woolen gloves to be then?" he asked.

"Pink." Maria beamed. "I like pink!"

"All right then, pink woolen gloves." Drosselmeyer nodded thoughtfully. "Now get some rest, I think i'll just have the thing when you wake up!"

"Really?" Maria asked. "You're so kind sir Drosselmeyer! I better go to sleep, I can't wait!" she beamed and closed her eyes leaving a rather amused Nutcracker and old Drosselmeyer.


	8. Winther dreams

Quite honestly Maria didn't really believe she would be able to sleep! There were far to many thoughts that kept swirling around in her head.

Her nutcracker was a prince! A real genuine prince! though Maria's heart also twisted when she thought of all those years he had spend all alone with any maid tending to him wearing a blindfold.

She thought about the Mouse Queen and her son whom was now the Mouse King, about all that had transpired.

And deep down… secretly. Maria couldn't help herself but be giddy by the thought of the pink gloves that might be in store!

Of course Drosselmeyer didn't owe her any pink gloves, and gloves of any color would be nice to they didn't have to be pink or anything.

But she wanted pink gloves! And maybe even… a pink hat that matched! And a long scarf! Maria shook her head, she was becoming greedy now but she really really wanted it! All the things in Drosselmeyers house were so wonderful that she was willing to bet a pair of gloves given by him would be extra wonderful! Even if they weren't pink…. He did though say he had just to thing right?

And Maria got nervous, maybe she had understood him wrong and he wouldn't get her pink gloves, he had already done so much for her. Was she being unfair? …. She really wanted pink gloves though… And she even started to get sad by the thought of not getting them.

In spite of herself though, Maria soon fell a sleep, her still healing foot and the long story had apparently taken more out of her than she thought and she had a long dreamless sleep, finally as she woke up she sat up and rubbed her eyes as she stretched her body, she glanced towards the table next to her and then her eyes widened and she let out a scream in pure delight!

Because right there in front of her were a pair of beautiful pink woolen gloves! Even with white fur alongside the trimming! That was not all though, for the gloves were just at the top of a whole pile of clothes! There was a matching hat, also in pink with white fur and a long scarf! Then there was a long white winter coat with golden buttons and a pair of warm pink boots that seemed to be lined with the soft white fur.

Maria was genuinely crying as she picked up the coat, tears were streaming down her face as she tried to take it all in and that's when Drosselmeyer and Nutcracker came running.

"lady Maria!" The Nutcracker asked. "Are you okay? You didn't have bad dreams about the mouse king did you?"

"No-no." Maria stammered. "I just… Can I really have this?" she asked. "It's so beautiful! I never owned anything as nice as just one of these things!"

Drosselmeyer smiled amused. "Well I see you appreciate the gift, so yes you can have them. I believe they will serve you well to in this weather, you needed warmer clothes anyhow."

"Oh Sir Drosselmeyer." Maria cried. "Thank you! I don't know what to say! How did you get this?" she had to ask.

"Well, I am not the only one selling the most items here so close to the light ball and so I have a buisness deal with the seamstress in town." Drosselmeyer admitted. "I receive some of her wares to sell here and in return she has some of my clocks and machines on display in her shop to sell. Then I give her the profit of what-ever I sell of hers and virsa versa."

"So they are her wares?" Maria asked. "But then…"

"I can pay." Drosselmeyer assured. "Perhaps even with a clock, she always lamented she couldn't afford one out of her own pocket."

"Then give her a really nice clock wont you?" Maria asked as she hugged the coat close. Then she couldn't help herself as she put down the coat and slipped on the pink gloves instead, wiggling her fingers inside. "Ooh they are so soft! They are not even scratchy at all!" she remarked. And then she put on the rest! The coat, the hat, the scarf and she stuck her small feet's down into the boots before she ran around and laughed. "Hihihi! Nutcracker look at me! Now I feel like a real lady to!" she beamed as she twirled around on the spot. "I could even go to a christmas party! I am dressed up for the occasion! Oh i'm sorry, in this world it's a light party I assume. HAHAHAHA! Either way I would be able to go now wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Absolutely." The Nutcracker agreed as he smiled. "You look wonderful, it's like this was all made for you!"

"Yes indeed, it is quite remarkable." Drosselmeyer had to agree. "I was unsure about the seize, but it seems just right."

"It's perfect!" Maria beamed happily. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" she cried and then ran over to Drosselmeyer though as she stopped in front of him she halted.

Drosselmeyer as well looked confused. "What now?" he asked.

"I…. I wanted to give you a hug, but i'm not sure if i'm allowed." Maria admitted.

"Oh." Drosselmeyer realised. "Well, if you must." he commented and Maria smiled as she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him close.

"Thank you so much Sir Drosselmeyer!" Maria cried loudly and let go again. "And thank you Nutcracker." she beamed.

The Nutcracker as well smiled as he tilted his head. "You like it here don't you? With Drosselmeyer?"

"I like it very much, this place is so wonderful." Maria beamed.

"Then you wont mind staying here for a bit?" The Nutcracker asked.

"What?" Maria asked.

"I…. I have some buisness to do." The Nutcracker admitted. "So i'll be gone for a while, not long though I promise! I'll try to be back before the light ball! Before the door to your world closes so you can go home!"

Maria blinked. "You're going?" she asked. "But…. Then let me go with you!" she asked. "I have warm clothes now look! It's perfect for snowy weather like now!"

"Maria no!" The nutcracker exclaimed and then exhaled. "Stay here, Drosselmeyer will keep you safe and take care of you!"

"But I want to go with you!" Maria exclaimed.

"That's a stupid idea! Isn't it Uncle Drosselmeyer?" The Nutcracker asked.

"Why?" Drosselmeyer asked. "If you intend to go you might as well take her with you." he commented. "Afterall you brought her here, so she is your responsibility."

"But Uncle Drosselmeyer!" The nutcracker exclaimed.

"You brought her here did you not?" Drosselmeyer asked.

"Well yes, but." The Nutcracker tried.

"Then she is your responsibility, don't dry her off on me! You already brought me enough trouble as it is!" Drosselmeyer snapped at the poor nutcracker whom stood back rather shocked.

The Nutcracker gaped then hung his head. "I see, fine then."

Maria hesitated. "Will it really be so bad if i'm there?" she asked. "I mean…. I thought. We are friends right?"

"Yes of course we are!" The nutcracker exclaimed. "I just… What I mean is… argh." he hissed. "I'm a soldier and you're a lady! Lady's shouldn't have to bother with a soldiers duty!"

"I thought you were a prince." Maria blinked.

"A prince can be a soldier." The Nutcracker huffed annoyed as he crossed his arms. "Soldiers are brave and live by their strict code! That code includes always to treat ladies well and stand proud in the face of danger! It would be very suitable for prince to aspire to be a soldier wouldn't it?" he asked.

"I suppose that's true." Maria smiled amused. "And indeed, you really were a brave soldier when the mouse king attacked us!" she beamed. "I'm sorry I doubted you!"

"Well then!" Drosselmeyer smiled satisfied as he clasped his hands together. "You'll both be out of my hair by tomorrow and i'll be able to work in peace! Now this arrangements I can agree with!"

"But uncle Drosselmeyer." The nutcracker blinked. "You don't even have hair." he pointed out referring to the glass wig on Drosselmeyers head.

That though made Drosselmeyes head turn quite red as he hissed. "See this! This is why I dislike putting up with children! People are dumb but children are the worst!" he exclaimed. "Now make sure to be out of my house by tomorrow or i'll throw you out myself!" he stated stomping towards the door and slammed it close.

Stunned did Maria and the Nutcracker look after him, only for Drosselmeyer to come back looking through the opened door. "I'm afraid I don't have much food, but at least I can pack some bread and spreads for you so you wont go hungry."

"Oh, Thank you sir Drosselmeyer." Maria blinked. "That's very kind of you, I would appreciate it."

And Drosselmeyer nodded and then disappeared again.

Blinking both Maria and the Nutcracker looked at the closed door, then they looked at each other and they both burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry." The Nutcracker chukled. "I did tell you he was a bit odd though didn't I?"

"You did." Maria laughed as well as she wiped away an amused tear and then she looked up. "I like him though." she said. "He's very kind."

"I don't think that's how most will describe him. Unce Drosselmeyer is well known for how much he dislikes people." The Nutcracker admitted. "He cares more for his clocks and machines than people, everyone knows that."

"I don't think that's true." Maria commented. "He cares for you doesn't he? Kept coming back to talk to you for all this time, and even allowed you to stay in his house."

"Yes, you're right about that." The Nutcracker smiled. "He never had to visit me at the castle, but he still did… Not very often, sometimes only ones every several months. But it still meant a lot to me, I remember it." he admitted. "I always looked forward to see Uncle Drosselmeyer."

And Maria smiled to looking up at the Nutcracker, then reached out and took his hand smiling up at him. No more needed to be said, sometimes when you care for someone. You really don't need to say anything at all, it just was is in the air.

"Well, if we are to be going. I suppose we should prepare ourselves." The nutcracker commented. "Erhm, you did come here very suddenly so erh… Is there something you need to take with you?" he asked.

Maria blinked. "Even if we did leave from my home… I don't have anything." she pointed out.

"Oh." The Nutcracker realized. "Well… "

Maria though smiled as she gathered the coat around her. "Well I wont be freezing that much is for sure!" she beamed. "And sir Drosselmayer is packing provisions for us, we'll be fine." she beamed. "I don't eat much I promise! I wont drag you down!"

And the nutcracker exhaled deeply. "I'll go find my robe." he then said.

"Your what?" Maria blinked.

* * *

Turned out the nutcracker really did mean a robe, a huge one with a hood that could cover his entire wooden body in its dark brown cloth.

"Oh." Maria realized. "You're using that?" she asked.

"Well, I am not very nice to look at." The Nutcracker pointed out. "My mother and father had me hidden for a reason right? So well… It's better this way." he stated pulling the head all the way down over his face which made Maria laugh out loud.

"What?" The nutcracker asked with the hood still covering his entire face.

"You look ridicules like that!" Maria laughed out loud. "Can you even see like that?"

"I can see just fine!" The nutcracker stated. "That is… I can see my feet and nothing else." he admitted and Maria burst out laughing. "It's not that funny." he mumbled.

"I.. I'm sorry." Maria laughed out loud. "I just… With that shape you look so conspicuous like that to! There's no way this is helping you blend it!"

"Then what else can I do?!" The nutcracker asked annoyed.

At that Maria simply grabbed the hood and pulled it out. "Pretend you wear a mask or something, in celebration of the holiday. Just don't do this." she asked amused. "Beside you don't look so bad, the king and queen were definitely overreacting." she stated.

"I don't know." The nutcracker muttered looking down but as he looked up what he saw was Maria's genuine smile and he couldn't help but smile as well just as Drosselmeyer entered.

"Maria, can I speak to you for a moment?" Drosselmeyer asked.

"Me?" Maria asked surprised.

"That was what I said wasn't it?" Drosselmeyer asked. "Are you deaf?"

"Ah, i'm sorry! I'm coming!" Maria exclaimed as she dashed towards Drosselmeyer and followed him into the kitchen the Nutcracker looking wondering after them.

The kitchen was just as messy as the living room, and of course in here there were clocks on the wall to as well as even more mechanical contraptions, there was also a big shelf reserved solely to different blends of tea and open cupboard showing how it was overflowing with different teacops, plates, sugar bowls and all its like. Every room in Drosselmeyers house seemed to be rather fascinating.

Drosselmeyer himself was standing at the counter putting items in a backpack. "The baker boy comes out here ones a week with my bread, that's three days ago now though so i'm afraid this bread is a little old. Strawberry jam can last for-ever though." he pointed out putting the promised glass down in the backpack. "The golden coins are for food. You got that? Don't you waste them on silly toys or anything like that!"

"I wont. Thank you Sir Drosselmeyer, you truly are very kind." Maria stated and Drosselmeyer exhaled deeply.

"No, i'm just ridden with guilt." Drosselmeyer admitted as he turned to Maria holding the backpack. "I build the traps that allowed the king to capture all those mice, without my help he would never have gotten to them and he wouldn't have killed the mouse Queen sons, he couldn't have. So much misfortune happened because I was to much of a coward to say no. I feared for my own head, and thusly didn't even consider the consequences of my actions." he exhaled deeply.

"Sir Drosselmeyer you don't need to lie, I know you care for the nutcracker like he cares for you." Maria commented.

"Do I?" Drosselmeyer asked. "I don't know, maybe I really have grown sentimental in my old age." he finally admitted then looked up. "Listen, Maria. The Nutcracker told you about the crackertak, that if it is offered to him by a pure hearted maiden it would break his curse." Drosselmeyer commented.

"Yes, he said that." Maria nodded thoughtfully.

"How-ever, he left out one part." Drosselmeyer stated in a important voice. "It must be a pure hearted maiden whom has it in her heart to love him in spite of his looks." he stated. "And my friend the astronomer told the Nutcracker would find something important in your world, something that was essential in helping him. And well, even if he doesn't realize it. I think he found that something he needs." he smiled as he walked to Maria and then gave her the backpack which Maria accepted, now holding it in her hands.

"You think… I am that maiden?" Maria asked astounded.

"Of course I do, who else would it be?" Drosselmeyer asked. "Any idiot whom got two eyes would be able to see how you love him. You Maria, you must offer him the crackertak." he stated. "Only then can he be human again. And I will no longer have to feel such guilt." he sighed deeply.

"I don't think you have any reason to feel guilt." Maria said. "Unlike the king and Queen, you've done your best to make it up to the nutcracker."

"It's not much i've been able to do i'm afraid." Drosselmeyer admitted.

"Yes it is!" Maria stated. "Nutcracker is lucky to have an uncle like you! Why if I could have you for an uncle I would be a very happy girl!"

Drosselmeyer shook his head. "You don't want a grumpy old shut in like me as an uncle."

"Yes I would!" Maria stated promptly. "You're kind and you make wonders come to life! I'm so glad I got to meet you!" she beamed.

Drosselmeyer smiled amused. "Then, I suppose you'll have to call me uncle to."

"You really mean it?" Maria gaped.

"If you like." Drosselmeyer commented and Maria beamed as she ran to him and hugged him again for the second time that day.

"Thank you Uncle Drosselmeyer!" Maria beamed as she let go. "I'll make sure Nutcracker I will make it back very soon. And i'll make sure we'll both be safe! So don't worry!"

Amused but also a little sadly did Drosselmeyer looked at Maria then ruffled up her hair. "You are a good kid." he remarked. "Okay then, i'll be waiting for you two." And Maria beamed.

Soon thereafter Maria and the Nutcracker was on their way in the snow, Maria in her new winther clothes and the nutcracker in his robe though with the hood down.

"Goodbye!" Maria happily waved at Drosselmeyer who stood in the door. "I'll see you soon I promise! We'll be back even before you know it! I'll miss you already Uncle Drosselmeyer!" she beamed waving with her arm stretched up as high as she could.

The old man as well lifted his hand and returned the wave as he smiled at them, his eyes though looking weirdly sad and a little bit anxious.

"You're sure you don't want to stay with uncle Drosselmeyer?" Nutcracker asked.

Maria shook her head. "I made up my mind, I want to stay with you!" she beamed. "It'll be fine! We'll find the crackertak together!"

"Oh… yes… The Crackertak." The Nutcracker remembered. "I suppose we should get going then." he commented and Maria nodded happily as she stepped forward with a big broad smile on her face.


	9. Snowflakes

In the beginning Maria and the nutcracker walked through the forest, as everything else it was covered in snow glittering and sparkling from any ankle, the only pair of foot steps visible being Maria's and the nutcrackers, and a few paw prints from forest animals and bird feet prints from birds.

Soon though, they reached the other side of the forest and Maria got free view of a massive long stretch of seemingly bare land, with a long spire in the distance.

"That tower you see is the tallest tower of the castle." The Nutcracker pointed. "It's also the towns clock! With visors made of gold!"

"So that's the castle city." Maria breathed, though she had to admit it looked like it was an awful long way away. There was nothing to it though, but for them to just walk.

Though as they began walking across the snow covered plain, snow began to fall over them. Big soft snowflakes softly falling down from the sky, sometimes the wind would catch them and they would dance with the wind as they glittered and sparkled in the air.

It almost looked like some of the snow flakes were alive and danced with a purpose though then Maria halted and she had to shake her head. She rubbed her eyes and looked up again, then she gaped.

"Lady Maria?" The Nutcracker asked. "What is it?"

"Tha-That snowflake!" Maria spluttered. "That's not a sowflake at all! It's a tiny person!" she exclaimed.

For true enough, what Maria had first thought was a snowflake turned out to be a tiny little creature, it looked a little bit like a human but had clearly white skin, what served as clothes was just rim frost and it looked like it had tiny small insect wings made of ice.

"Oh how about that. It's a snow fairy." The Nutcracker remarked.

"You mean you got fairies here?!" Maria gaped astounded. "It's a fairy!"

"Of course we do." The Nutcracker blinked surprised. "Who else would make it snow or rain?" he asked confused. "You had snow in your world to, so you must have fairies to."

"Huh." Maria blinked then frowned. "I suppose that's possible i've just never seen one before." she commented and looked up.

"Really?" The Nutcracker asked. "You've never seen a fairy?"

"No never." Maria admitted but then smiled. "Well now I have! I'm so happy! Look at her, she's so beautiful."

"NO LADY MARIA DON'T!" The Nutcracker shouted as he jumped to her and covered her mouths.

"Huh?" Maria asked. "What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Don't compliment it!" The Nutcracker exclaimed. "It'll bring all its friends and suddenly we'll be caught in a snowstorm!"

"What?" Maria asked and her eyes widened. "REALLY?!"

"Yes, fairies are exceptionally vain creatures whom adores compliments above all else. How-ever their way of thanking people for compliments is often less than ideal." The Nutcracker admitted.

"Oh, I didn't realize that." Maria exclaimed. "I'm sorry I didn't… Now look there's three of them." she remarked looking in front of herself. "Four… No six. No…"

"Oh no." The Nutcrackers eyes widened as true enough more and more fairies came.

"Urhm Nutcracker… What do I do?" Maria asked.

"Don't compliment them, and don't make them angry. Just back away." The Nutcracker asked as he slowly stepped backwards as well.

"What… happens if you make them angry?" Maria asked.

"Well, then any injuries you'll get will be entirely intentional." The Nutcracker remarked.

"Oh." Maria blinked. "I see…. I…. I thought fairies were nicer, that's kind of mean." she then admitted.

Only for a Fairy to look up, and then teeth annoyed, clearly not happy about Maria's comment.

"I mean! i'm sure you're very nice!" Maria exclaimed. "Except… Not that nice, but still kind but… Oh no. Nutcracker what do I do?!" she shouted.

"RUN!" The Nutcracker yelled grabbing Maria's hand and pulled her with him and before Maria knew it they were both on the run followed by what looked like a snow storm but was actually fairies chasing them down… Many, many fairies.

dozens, hundreds or a thousand. It was impossible to tell as that would require to stop up and take a good look at the falling snow to figure out what was fairies and what was ordinary snow flakes.

"ARGHHHH!" They both screamed as they ran up over a hill, though then Marias eyes widened as she realised a steep fall in front of her.

The nutcracker didn't allow her to stop though, he hadn't let go of her hand and pulled her with him as he shouted. "JUMP!"

And Maria screamed as they fell through the air, and landed in the soft snow that easily cushioned their fall.

Wide-eyed did Maria sit up, but didn't get time to compose herself as the nutcracker pulled her with him. "KEEP GOING!"

"But where?!" Maria shouted. "WHERE ARE WE EVEN GOING?!"

"I.. I don't know! Somewhere with shelter!" The nutcracker shouted.

"There is no shelter!" Maria shouted. "We can't even see where we are going!" she exclaimed as true enough in front of them was nothing but white, as was it behind them and around them.

Wide-eyed did Maria and the Nutcracker stop as they pressed their backs towards each other and the wind and ice teared in their hair and clothes.

"Maria… What-ever you do. Don't let go of my hand." The Nutcracker asked as his hand tightened around hers. "If we loose each other out here."

"I… I know." Maria stammered. "I wont let go. I.." she squinted her eyes. "There must be a way out… Shelter." and she shivered. "So we need to keep going right? Who knows, there might be a house right in front of us and we just can't see it."

"Yea-yeah." The Nutcracker nodded. "If we just keep walking… It'll be fine… It'll be."

Just then two shadows came, they were large shadows coming from above and jumped down landing right in front of Nutcracker and Maria.

"HOPLA!" "HOPLA!"

The two men shouted spreading out their arms as if they were the opening act to a show. Wide-eyed Maria looked up at the two strange men, they were large and had rather bulky torsos. They both wore beautiful green coats with two rows of golden buttons in front, a large hat each made of fur, pointy shoes and what stood the most out about them was that they both had extremely impressive mustachios swirling up in a curl on each side.

The two men looked exactly identical in fact, and both had very large grin on their faces.

"Huh?" Maria blinked.

"You were right brother!" The one man exclaimed. "There really were children here! How wery astute of you!"

"Dah dear brother! Why do you ever doubt me!" The other man exclaimed, and as it turned out they both had very thick accents. "Let's get started!" he asked.

And then they both bowed their knees and jumped up, they made a split in unison and came back down, then they swirled around and jumped. One grabbing the other, and brought him up on his shoulders where he made a backflip jumping down.

Maria blinked. "What?"

"I… Don't know." The Nutcracker admitted but then he looked around. "The wind!" he realised. "It's not snowing on us anymore! It's like we are standing in the eye of the storm!"

"NUTCRACKER LOOK!" Maria shouted. "The fairies! They… They are dancing with those men!"

"Dah!" One of the men shouted. "Only way to appease a fairy is to dance with them! But only if you dance so well that they can't resist dancing with you! You see?"

"Dance?" The nutcracked asked. "How come I didn't know that?!"

"People are ignorant!" The other man said and then laughed. "AHAAAAA! Just dance!" he shouted and twirled around his brother again, and then jumped above his brother who made a little tumble under him to rise on his feets.

"Well, I haven't seen anyone who are as wonderful dancers as you. So I suppose it's not everyone it works for." Maria cheered. "Wow! This is amazing!"

"Our technic is great dah!" The one man stated.

"But what really matters when dancing with faires, is you have to have your heart in it!" The other shouted. "Nyet! Even if you have no technique, you still need to just dance!" he stated. "Dance with spirit! With heart! Dance so others who see can't help but wish to dance themselves, so the fairies just can't help themselves!"

And they both made a great final leap in the air and then landed, both bowing.

The fairies all cheered and then suddenly….. Everything cleared.

Wide-eyed did Maria and the Nutcracker look up as they gaped.

The two big burly men whom were so surprisingly light on their feet turned to them, then they were the ones to blink surprised.

"What's this?" The one asked.

"A young lady and… a wooden man?" The other asked.

"I'm Maria!" Maria beamed. "And this is Nutcracker! We are headed to the great capital!"

"So are we! Lets us go together!" The one man shouted. "Why don't we introduce ourselves! I am Boris!"

"And I am Karloff!" The other shouted.

"And together, WE ARE THE AMAZING WONDER DANCERS!" They both shouted in unison.

"You… Are not from around here are you?" The Nutcracker asked "Your clothes are strange, and so is the way you speak."

"Dah! We have travelled across countries!" Boris grinned. "To perform at the great light ball! To honor the king and Queen of this country! And the young prince of course."

"Oh… The prince." Maria blinked. "Ah yes, I suppose so."

And the Nutcracer exhaled deeply.

"Please, will you let us escort you?" Karloff asked. "It is not safe for a child to traverse this landscape, even if she is with a wooden man."

"I'm not!" The Nutcracker began and then exhaled. "I'll be grateful if you'll protect Lady Maria." he then finally admitted. "I was a poor soldier today, not able to keep her safe."

"Ah a soldier, yes I suppose you must be with that uniform and saber in your belt." Boris commented. "Very good, nyet a sword does not work against fairies! But there are other creatures, creatures which dancing doesn't work against! So we will count on your wooden soldier!" he stated pounding his chest.

"Like, how you protected me from the mice remember?" Maria smiled. "You took on the mouse king himself! Face to face!"

"This little man took on the mouse king by himself?!" Boris asked astounded.

"Uhu, he rescued me." Maria smiled grabbing the nutcrackers arm. "And he kept me safe!"

"I see." Karloff smiled now suddenly having softened up considerable. "You might be short and look strange, but behind that strange look there is a brave heart! How can i dislike a brave soldier like that? It is settled down! We will go together! TO THE CITY!" he laughed happily.

"To the city!" Maria as well cheered and the Nutcracker glanced down. 

* * *

_AN: Aspects of this chapter is of course based on the music number. "Dance of the snowflakes." and "The Russian Dance." both appearing in the Nutcracker ballet written by Tchaikovsky.  
Both are wonderful pieces of music I highly recommend anyone to give a listen to.  
_


	10. The Prince

With Boris and Karloff with them, the walk to the city didn't seem long at all. It probably helped a bit that Karloff had insisted to put Maria up on his broad shoulders were she was now comfortable sitting, giggling and laughing. The Nutcracker though had no need to be doted on like that as he proudly walked in front with his hand on the handle of his saber and then finally the city itself appeared in the horizon.

Maria couldn't help but gape as it all came into view, the golden spires, the light and the roofs in shining copper, then as they came closer Maria could hear the noises too. People talking and laughing and lots of music.  
Next came the scents, a thousand different scents promising cookies, hot chocolate, lavender and everything nice you could possible think off.

Finally they reached the wall around the city and there was a giant gate, at the gate stood two guards both in the most delightful dark blue uniforms and tall black hats.

As they came to the gate the guards greeted them with a raised hands.

"State your buisness!" The guard on the left demanded in a stern tone.

"Ah dah!" Boris exclaimed. "I am Boris and this is my brother Karloff, we have come from across the ocean to dance at zeh wonderful light ball!" he stated.

"And this is lady Maria! A true little lady." Boris informed and Maria chuckled from his shoulders.

"And I am Nutcracker." The Nutcracker stated.

Suspiciously the guards looked at Nutcracker. "What are you supposed to be?" The one guard asked.

"Could be a mouse in disguise." The other commented. "What a weird disguise though."

"How rude!" Maria exclaimed from Boris's shoulders. "To call the brave soldier Nutcracker a mouse in disguise!"

"My lady?" The guard asked.

"Nutcracker is my bodyguard." Maria then informed. "I never go anywhere without him, it just wouldn't be safe now would it?"

That made the guards look at her then stood upright. "Oh of course! Please forgive us our imprudence my lady!" The guard exclaimed.

"Well all right, then I shall over look it." Maria grinned. "If you just let us in right now."

"Of course my lady!" The guards stated in unison and stepped aside making Maria chuckled. "Thank you." and they all walked inside.

First as they were well out of sight did the Nutcracker exhale deeply. "I can't believe that worked." he admitted.

"They really believed i'm a real lady?" Maria asked. "Wow it must be this wonderful coat uncle Drosselmeyer gave me!" she beamed.

"What? Is zeh little lady telling me i've just been carrying around on a ordinary girl all this time?" Boris asked.

"Oh no!" Maria exclaimed. "I.. I'm sorry! I didn't mean I."

At that both Boris and Karloff laughed out loud. "We don't mind." Karloff assured. "You two have good hearts."

"Beside you are a real lady." Nutcracker assured. "You saved me remember, so you're a true lady."

And Maria blushed deeply, she knew that wasn't how it worked, under this wonderful coat her dress was still just a rag, but it sure was a nice thought and so Maria looked up as she gasped. "Ooooh." she breathed. "Nutcracker, this is where you're from?" she asked. "This is wonderful!"

And indeed it was, everywhere there was a warm light, from every corner a new scent, each one more delightful than the other, and right in front of Maria towering about the rest of the town was a large golden castle, the tallest tower of that castle having the promised clock on display. A beautiful clock with large golden handles and intricate symbols around it. No wonder magicians from all over would travel here to get a look.

"Oh so you are from here Nutcracker?" Boris asked.

"Yes." Nutcracker admitted. "I was born here."

"Strange they would barely let you in then." Karloff commented.

"Yes… It is." Nutcracker nodded in a slightly distant voice

"So where are you children headed?" Boris asked. "We can you follow you that far at least, then it sadly seems like it's time for us to part ways."

"Oh that's quite all right." The Nutcracker then said. "It's not far away now. We can handle the rest, thank you so much for doing this much."

"Are you sure?" Boris asked.

"It's fine." Maria assured. "Nutcracker will protect me."

And Boris finally nodded as he reached up and very simply picked Maria off his shoulders then put her down on the ground.

Maria smiled broadly up at the two burly men. "Thank you so much! For everything you've done. You saved our lives and then you made sure we were safe! Thank you." she said again and then curtsied.

"Bwahaha! What a nice little lady." Boris Laughed then scratched his neck.

"A TRUE lady indeed." Karloff laughed as well. "Well then, remember to catch our fantastic dancing show!" he asked making a pose.

"The flying wonder twins!" Boris exclaimed making a pose that matched the others and then they both moved in synchronization as they spoke in unison.

"Bringing joy and wonder for one and for all!"

And Maria laughed as she clapped her small hands. "I wouldn't miss it for the world!" she beamed.

And the two beamed before finally they made a final bow and were off.

"What nice people." Maria smiled warmly. "It sure was lucky they saw us."

"Yeah it was." Nutcracker had to admit. "Well we should get moving."

"Oh yes of course! I didn't mean to slow you down." Maria stated. "I bet your mother and father will be happy to see you're doing fine."

At that the nutcracker silenced as he looked down.

"Nutcracker, I know your father refuses to acknowledge you and your mother can't look at you without bursting into tears, but they are your parents! They must care for you." Maria pointed out as she reached out taking the Nutcrackers hands. "That's what parents are right? Wonderful loving people taking care of their children."

"You say that." Nutcracker commented looking up. "But where are your parents?"

That made Maria silence then she looked down. "I don't know." she admitted. "I was found… in a box. I'm sure there must have been a good reason though!" she exclaimed looking up. "Who ever my mother was i'm sure she didn't mean bad. She can't have."

"No you're right." Nutcracker then agreed. "You're so nice, so your mother must be a real nice person to."

"You think so?" Maria asked in a smile. "And you're nice, so your parents must be nice too! Deep inside. Come on then." she asked taking Nutcrackers hand. "Lets go to the castle!"

* * *

It was hard not to be distracted by all the wonderful things all around the place, there were so many sounds and sights and all of them pleasant. But Maria managed to keep her eyes ahead walking towards the castle itself that is until suddenly a woman called out.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! You there, strange wooden man and young lady!"

That made both Maria and Nutcracker halt as they turned and was faced with what looked like a combined china shop and tea house.

And by china I do of course mean porcelain, all over the shop there were tea cups, plates and pots in the most exquisite white porcelain with elegant blue drawings of flowers, birds, dragons and even cats which was the one that Marias eyes immediately fell on.

That is before she got a look at the woman whom had called them over, this woman sure was a different sight.

Her hair was black as coal, long and straight, her eyes seemed to be askew and her skin slightly yellow. She wore what looked like a huge flowing dress tied up with a broad sash just above her chest. What really stood out to Maria though was how the woman looked to be just as delicate as all the porcelain around her.

Her features were so slim and elegant, her fingers so small and slender. Her black eyes were shining though as she looked at them. "Can I offer you a cup of tea from my tea house?" The woman asked in a broad smile.

"No thank you." The Nutcracker replied politely. "I'm afraid we are rather busy."

"Oh but this is a cup of tea you must have." The woman insisted as she pulled up a tea pot and then poured up in a cup.

It wasn't any kind of cup Maria was familiar with though, normally cups would be curvy and round with a little handle, this one though look like a cylinder and had no handle at all so the woman had to use both hands to hold it. "Here, drink!" she offered the nutcracker.

The Nutcracker then sighed deeply but finally accepted and just drank all of it before returning to cup. "Thank you." he said just about to head away.

"Not so fast!" The woman shouted and the Nutcracker halted looking back.

"The tea leafs in your cup, I knew it." The woman stated down in the cup. "Miss fortune and sorrow seem to follow in your wake." she stated. "A great sadness is about to hit you and very soon." she said. "If you desire to find happiness, you must decide what is truly the most important to you." she stated in a very important voice. "Ask yourself that question, what is it which really matters to the wooden man?" she asked. "Only then, will the sorrow that has followed you for so long finally seize."

Stunned both Maria and the Nutcracker looked at the woman.

"Erhh…" The Nutcracker halted. "Thank you?" he questioned.

"We'll take your words to heart, promise!" Maria then stated. "Please do excuse us, we really need to get going." she said.

"Of course." The tea lady bowed her head. "Please consider my advice wooden man, what is it that is truly the most important to you?"

"Yes… Okay. I'll do that." The Nutcracker assured etching away then took Maria's hand. "Let's just go." he asked.

"Yes, of course." Maria nodded and finally the two left, feeling like they had nearly made a daring escape.

* * *

Finally they reached the plaza in front of the palace and a stage had been risen up… People were collected all around it, cheering and chattering while the most wonderful music played from the stage.

There were both strings and trumpets, a man who played a large drum and it sounded great. Maria though was determined not to look at the stage so she wouldn't be drawn in… She was then surprised when it was the nutcracker whom stopped.

"Nutcracker?" Maria asked looking at the wooden man and saw her his eyes were transfixed on the stage. "What's wrong?" she asked then finally looked to and saw it…. A man and a woman, both dressed in the most ellaborate silk and wearing golden growns sitting on a platoo next to the stage, it was very clear they had to be the king and queen.

That though wasn't the odd thing, there was a third person. A most beautiful boy sitting right between them.

This boy had the most wonderful golden hair and bright blue eyes, his skin was white as snow with rosy cheeks, he wore the fanciest blue silk and he too wore a crown on his head looking like a true little prince.

Maria blinked by the sight of the boy. "Nutcracker… That's your mother and father isn't it?"

The Nutcracker nodded. "Yes.." he said.

"Who's that boy?" Maria asked.

"I… I don't know." The Nutcracker admitted as he turned to Maria.

"Do you have a brother?" Maria asked.

"No." The Nutcracker replied. "I have no siblings."

"Then who?" Maria asked looking up then she turned to a man next to her. "Excuse me sir." she pulled his sleeve.

Kindly the man looked down. "Yes little lady, may I help you?" she asked.

"That boy with the king and queen." Maria pointed. "Who's he?" she asked.

"Oh, yes it's quite unusual to see him." The man chuckled kindly. "The poor little Prince! They said he had a horrible illness, but finally it was miraculously cured!" he stated in a wide beam. "Must be a light ball miracle! The poor boy has been caught in the castle for most of his life, now though. Little Prince Henry is here with us where he belongs!"

That made Maria blink confused and she turned to the Nutcracker.

The Nutcracker… looked wrong, it shouldn't be possible for a wooden head to like pale but he did, he looked horriefied. "What?" he asked.

"Nutcracker?" Maria asked.

"But… I'm Henry." The Nutcracker informed. "Henry… That's my name… And i'm the prince."

"But, how is that possible?" Maria asked. "You think he is an imposter?"

"He has to be." The nutcracker stated then perked up. "I know! It's the dastardly mouse king it has to be!" he exclaimed. "He must have taken advantage of my absence and send a replacement to trick them!"

"Yes of course!" Maria exclaimed. "That makes perfect sense, oh no that's terrible. We need to go tell them right now!" she said stepping forward.

"Maria wait!" The Nutcracker asked holding Maria back.

"What's wrong?" maria asked turning to the nutcracker.

"Not here." The Nutcracker asked. "There's… To many people, I don't want to make a scene."

"Oh." Maria realised. "Of course, we need to warn them in some other way." she said though a heavy feeling had started to settle in her chest… It felt like something was wrong, very wrong but… She didn't quite knew what it was… This fake prince. Who was he? What was he doing there? Prince Henry… So that was his name. What was going on?

* * *

 _AN: The fortune telling tea lady is inspired from the little music number. "Chinese Tea Dance." from Tchaikowski's Nutcracker ballet, it is a very adorable little tune, and yes, she is supposed to be chinese, the dress I am describing is supposed to be a "Hanfu" which is a bit like a kimono but more casual and flowy and I just think they look adorable._


	11. The most awfull king

The Nutcracker hadn't said anything more as he and Maria left the crowded plaza and went behind the castle, he merely held Marias hand and pulled her with him towards the large wall that surrounded the castle, then went to a corner where he could push away a stone to reveal a small entrance.

"Do we really have to sneak in?" Maria asked. "I mean… The king and Queen are your parents."

"Well." The Nutcracker hesitated. "I had hoped to just make a quick in and out with no disturbances." he admitted.

"What are we after?" Maria asked.

"A map." The Nutcracker informed. "A map showing the route to the mouse kings castle, the thing I need it… It's actually in the possession of the mouse king."

"What?" Maria gasped. "But Nutcracker, isn't that dangerous?"

"It's okay, i'm a brave soldier I can handle this." The Nutcracker assured as he fell down on all fours then crawled through the hole before his arm came back out gesturing for Maria to follow which she did.

They emerged to what looked like a grand garden, though because it was winter everything was covered in snow. There was a fountain but it was drained from water, some flower patches were covered in cloth that was in turn also covered in snow.

"This is a flower garden?" Maria asked. "I bet it's beautiful at summer."

"It is." The Nutcracker assured. "I liked to peak out the curtain ones in a while just to have a look."

"Only peak?" Maria asked.

"The curtains were to be closed at all time." The Nutcracker informed. "One time I did pull them aside… Father got really mad. He told me to never do it again. It was weird though… One of the few times he even came to my room."

And Maria's heart sunk down even more and the Nutcracker looked up.

"That's weird." he commented.

"What is?" Maria asked.

"My room!" The nutcracker pointed up. "The drapes, they are not closed. They are open." he commented pointing up at a tall window which true enough had open drapes.

Maria swallowed, she didn't quite now what to say. "We should probably get going, how do we get inside?"

"I am… not entirely sure." The Nutcracker then admitted. "The last time I climbed down from my window, after I had spotted that hole in the wall." he informed. "Climbing up does how-ever seem slightly more tricky than climbing down."

"Yes." Maria had to admit. "How about following those footprints?" she asked pointing at a trail of foot prints in front of them. "They need to go to somewhere right?"

At that the Nutcracker looked up then he smiled. "Of course." he stated and the two hurried forward until finally they reached what quite clearly looked like a servants door, and to top that off it was indeed unlocked.

Quietly both Maria and the Nutcracker looked around, before they snook inside.

Maria couldn't help but feel excited, as her heart pounded and she snook around, it felt like she was being a naughty thief infiltrating the castle.

"The library… Should be somewhere on ground level." Nutcracker commented.

"You don't know where it is?" Maria asked.

"I've never been outside of my room before I ran away." The Nutcracker reminded Maria as he turned to her.

"Oh." Maria realized. "I'm sorry I… Someone is coming!" she exclaimed and Nutcrackers eyes widened.

"We need to hide." he stated looking around. It was to late though, two guards came around the corner and halted by Maria and the nutcracker wide-eyed looking at them, gaping Maria looked back and the nutcracker was silent.

Then one guard looked down. "A little girl?" he asked. "What on earth are you doing here?" he asked.

"I… I am lady Maria!" Maria exclaimed. "I came from a far away country as a guest for the light ball! This is my nutcracker, he is one of my countries greatest wonders and he is to be entertainment to the king and queen!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" The guard beamed. "A moving nutcracker how does it work? Is it mechanical or magical?"

"Both, naturally." Maria informed. "He is also my bodyguard, we were looking for the library I heard you had amazing books down there and wished to see for myself."

"Well of course!" The guard chuckled amused. "Come this way lady Maria!"

And Maria nodded walking with the nutcracker behind her lead by the guard through the hallways until at last they were at a great library.

"Now, if you need anything else my lady just say the word." The guard encouraged.

"That's very kind of you sir." Maria said in a slight curtsy. "I am sure i'll manage now though!" she smiled and both the guards were on their way leaving Nutcracker and Maria at that library.

Gaping the Nutcracker looked after them. "That…. was good thinking Maria." he admitted.

"You really think so?" Maria asked. "Well, I am just glad they bought it."

The nutcracker nodded. "Me to, lets find that map quick before they realize something is wrong!" he exclaimed and they both nodded running each their way.

* * *

Maria were taken a bit aback, this task was more daunting than first anticipated, this library was enormous the big shelfs with books going from floor to ceiling. The books to looked heavy and complicated. And Maria wasn't exactly very good at reading so she wouldn't even dare to open them up, looking at all those big complicated words bound to be in them without understanding would undoubtedly make her feel very stupid.

"LADY MARIA!" A shout finally sounded and Maria turned around to run back to the nutcracker whom was standing by a table with a folded out map.

"You found it!" Maria beamed as she ran to the nutcracker and looked down.

"I did indeed." The Nutcracker nodded. "The mouse kings castle, it's over there." he pointed at the map. "Because it's winter we wont be able to travel a straight line, this valley will be covered in snow, but if we go this way through the summer fairy field…. Just be careful, you already seen how dangerous fairies can be."

"yes.." Maria admitted in a slight swallow.

"It's also where the queen of fairies live so we need to take extra care of not being discovered." the Nutcracker asked.

"The queen?" Maria asked.

The Nutcracker nodded. "The sugar plum fairy, the master of all the seasons."

"Is she dangerous?" Maria asked.

"I don't know I never met her." The Nutcracker admitted. "But making such a powerful being angry doesn't seem a good idea regardless." he commented.

"No it doesn't." Maria had to admit just as a shout came.

"Lady Maria!" it was the kind guard whom had helped them earlier, quickly did nutcracker roll up the map and put it in his back just as the guard came.

"Ah, there you are." The guard smiled a warm kind smile of her. "I was just informed, the king and queen has returned from the plaza to greet all their guests in the throne room, shouldn't you be there?" he asked.

That made Maria blink. "Oh… I suppose." she commented looking at Nutcracker whom send a wide gaze at her.

"All the guests should be there, i'm sure the king and queen will forgive you though, come on I show you the way." The guard informed.

"That's… okay." Maria assured. "That's really…"

"Oh it's nothing, it's what I am here for!" The Guard beamed.

* * *

There really wasn't a way out of this… Maria tried to wrack her brain for a way but found nothing, the nutcracker seemed to start to panic yet all they could do was to follow the guard.

Maria remained quiet as they walked through the halls, then suddenly was in a much bigger hallways with golden walls and huge portraits of kings, queens, prince's and princess's as well as other very important looking people.

High above them there were golden chandeliers with glimmering crystals hanging down like a waterfall of sparkles, the floor was covered in a thick red carpet and Maria felt entirely out of place here, underneath her wonderful coat all she was wearing was just a ragged old dress after all.

Then finally they reached an enormous door made in dark woods and as if magic it just opened for them revealing a grand and beautiful room, filled with people whom seemed to have any skin color and all wearing bright and colorful elaborate clothes.

All turned to them, and there by the end of the room was the king and queen themselves, sitting on huge golden thrones with the fake prince between them.

Both the King and Queen stopped by the sight of them, their eyes widened and their mouths fell open, the guard though didn't take notice at all as he stood up placing a hand on his chest.

"Sirs and Ladies! Lady Maria and her magic nutcracker has arrived!" The guard proclaimed.

Wide-eyed Maria looked at all of them, her body having gone rigid, the nutcracker was silent as well and then suddenly.

The Queen just burst into tears, she was bawling and crying as her mouth stood open and he cried the king stood up.

"What are you doing here?!" He asked in a furious voice.

Wide-eyed the Maria looked at them, the other guests as well seemed confused.

"You… Your majesty." The Nutcracker stammered. "I… I needed to inform you. That boy by your side, who-ever he is. He is not your son! This must be some sort of trick!"

That made everyone gasp, the King though was furious. "SILENCE!" he shouted. "Don't say another word!"

"But!" The nutcracker hopelessly tried as he stepped forward. "Father!"

At that the king hissed and then ran forward until he was in front of the Nutcracker speaking in a low voice. "How many times do I have to tell you, do not call me that while others can hear!"

"What?" The Nutcracker asked.

"Wait you knew?" Maria suddenly asked. "YOU KNEW THAT BOY WASN'T YOU REAL SON!" she shouted pointing at the blond prince.

"SILENCE!" The King shouted.

"What did you do?" Maria asked. "Exchanged your own son for a stranger? Took your chance when he was gone?"

That made the Kings eyes widen and the Queens bawls could be heard from the back room as she just wouldn't stop crying, a sound that started to really frustrate Maria.

"Do not judge me." The King seethed. "So you came crawling back, fine go back to your room and stay there." he demanded of the nutcracker. "Do not dare ever go outside again!"

"Back?" The nutcracker asked. "But… I can't! I need to do something, it's very important!"

"I told you to go! GUARD!" The king shouted and the guards came. "Arrest this nutcracker!"

"STOP IT! You can't do that!" Maria screamed placing herself between the Nutcracker and the guards. "He's done nothing wrong! He's just trying to fix the problem YOU created!"

"What are you talking about?" The king asked. "All i've done is trying to protect my family."

"LIAR!" Maria shouted. Then sniffed. "You… you're awful." she realized then shouted. "YOU'RE AWFULL!"

"What?!" The King asked clearly offended.

"I know what happened! I know about the Mouse Queen Mouserin, the ruined ball and what you did!" Maria stated. "I know about the Mouse Queen and the curse, I KNOW!" she shouted. "And now, when I see you face to face let me tell you this! Yes, the Mouse Queen was awful. Her son is even worse! I saw him, he is truly gruesome and twisted. But you…. You are worse than them both combined!" she stated making everyone gasp in sheer shock.

Most of all though the kings eyes widened in shock and horror as everyone gasped by the accusation.

"You have a son!" Maria exclaimed. "Who is brave, and kind and good! And you always treated him so awful, yet he still loves you!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. "You are lucky to have such a son with so much love and kindness, do you know that? Who cares for you! But then you throw him away as if he was just a dirty piece of cloth that can be exchanged! AND WHAT FOR?!" she screamed on the top of her lungs. "Because of the way he looks?" she asked. "Who the hell cares about how he looks when all he ever does is trying to help! We met so many people already and no one cared about how he looked! The only one who cares. IS YOU!" she shouted pointing at the King and Queen.

There was absolute stunned silence, none of the onlookers dared to speak a word, both the king and Queen looked ghostly white. The Queen apparently had become so shocked she had stopped crying.

The Nutcracker as well was stunned into silence, everyone were as Maria stood up, looking at them with a angry face as tears fell down her eyes.

"Come on Nutcracker, we're leaving." Maria stated taking the Nutcrackers hand pulling him away.

"La-Lady Maria." The Nutcracker gaped.

The King raised a hand, as if he was almost about to call the guards but then stopped before he hissed. "Lies! This girl is no lady at all, she is a liar! You can go! You and your cursed wooden man! JUST NEVER COME BACK YOU HEAR ME! IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL NOT BE SO KIND OR FORGIVING!"

"Father…" Nutcracker swallowed as he looked at him then the Queen. "Mother…. I.. I'm sorry." he stated. "I hope that boy will be the son you always wanted." he said and then finally turned back and walked out with Maria, everyone stepping aside to let them through, neither of them able to say much right now, emotions were to many and to confusing. _  
_  
All Maria knew was that they needed to get out of there, right now.


End file.
